When Oh Sehun Meet The Kim's Twins
by willis.8894
Summary: Sehun memerlukan uang untuk perawatan Ibunya dan Soojung sebagai sahabat yang baik -namun sesat- menyarankan Sehun menjadi seorang bintang film porno seperti dirinya. Tanpa disangka, Sehun harus diuji dulu oleh pemiliki Agensi film porno itu yang adalah si kembar Kim yang tampan dan seksi. JONGHUN! KAIHUN! JONGHUN! KAIHUN! Trigger Warning: Threesome, DP, Voyeur, Toys. [SEQUEL2 UP!]
1. Chapter 1

**When Oh Sehun Meet The Kim's Twins**

•

by **willis.8894**

•

•

•

Casts: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Kim Kai

Pairing: JongHun, KaiHun

•

•

•

 **RATE: M.**

•

•

•

 **Warning: Short-fic, DP, Voyeurism, Toys.**

•••

 **PROLOGUE.**

Sehun adalah anak yang tertutup dan pemalu. Ia berasal dari keluarga yang menengah dan hanya tinggal dengan ibunya saja. Keadaan keluarganya semakin memburuk karena Ibunya jatuh sakit dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit denga biaya yang tidak sedikit.

Tentu Sehun sebagai anak yang menyayangi Ibunya takkan menyerah begitu saja. Ia mencari beberapa kerja sambilan sebagai kasir mini market dan pelayan restoran diluar jam kuliahnya. Tidak mudah mencari kerja karena umurnya barulah 19 tahun dan ia baru lulus SMA setahun lalu.

Soojung, sahabat Sehun dari kecil, sebenarnya menawarkan bantuan keuangan untuk Sehun tapi Sehun tak ingin membebani sahabatnya itu dan jelas menolak. Tapi Sehun tak bisa menutupi rasa penasarannya kenapa Soojung yang masih seumuran dengannya kini memiliki banyak uang meski sejak dulu keluarganya termasuk keluarga menengah.

Dan jawaban yang Sehun dapatkan dari sahabatnya itu benar-benar mengejutkan baginya.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun berkedip-kedip tak percaya mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu.

"Aku bintang film dewasa," ulang Soojung lagi untuk keempat kalinya karena Sehun tampaknya benar-benar sulit memproses perkataan itu.

"KAU SERIUS?!" tanya Sehun histeris dan wajahnya memerah begitu memproses omongan sahabatnya itu.

Keduanya sedang duduk di restoran tempat Sehun bekerja dan menikmati makan siang mereka. Sehun sedang istirahat sekarang ini. Dan mungkin setelah ini Sehun akan dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena jantungan.

"Aku serius, Sehun-ah. Aku bintang film dewasa," jawab Soojung. "Kau terlalu polos hingga tak tahu meski aku ini sudah sangat terkenal," kata Soojung mengibaskan rambut lurus panjang dan halusnya.

Sehun masih menatapnya menganga dan wajahnya masih memerah. "Ka-kau ar-artis por-porno," kata Sehun mengulang tergagap.

"Jika kau cari nama 'Krystal', kau pasti akan tahu seberapa terkenalnya aku. Sayang kau terlalu polos dan bahkan tak pernah menonton film porno," kata Soojung menggeleng pada sahabat prianya yang polos itu.

Wajah Sehun semakin memerah mendengar itu. Ia memang tak pernah berpikir untuk pacaran ataupun mengenal tentang dunia seksual. Selama ini ia hanya berpikir untuk mendapatkan nilai bagus untuk mempertahankan beasiswanya.

"Apa kau tak ingin melamar di kantorku?" tanya Soojung tiba-tiba menyarankan.

"Huh?" tanya Sehun terlalu terkejut untuk merespon.

"Kau tahu, kau cukup tinggi dan wajahmu cukup tampan. Tubuhmu juga bagus, kau terlihat seperti seme dan kantorku sedang membutuhkan seme dan uke untuk membuat film porno gay," kata Soojung.

Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya yang terlipat di meja dan merengek pelan. Kupingnya kini memerah penuh mendengar saran Soojung itu.

"Hun, kau bilang kau membutuhkan uang banyak untuk Ibumu, kan? Ini jalan yang cepat dan disana akan ada kontrak dimana kau boleh menolak konsep video yang tak sesuai dengan keinginan seksualmu. Uang yang dihasilkan sangat banyak sesuai dengan video yang terjual."

"Ta-tapi aku bahkan tak tahu ke-keinginan sek-seksualku seperti apa," gumam Sehun dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku bisa bantu kau mengerti. Jika kau setuju dan diterima, aku akan minta bahwa aku yang menjadi pasanganmu di video pertamamu. Aku akan selalu menjadi pasanganmu di video sampai kau nyaman berpasangan dengan orang lain, ok? Kau tidak harus menjadi artis gay," kata Soojung meyakinkan, mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya.

Sehun jelas tahu bahwa niat Soojung adalah membantunya. Soojung takkan menyarankan ini kalau saja Sehun mau menerima uang yang Soojung pinjamkan. "Ta-tapi bukankah a-aneh? Ki-kita sahabat, aku bahkan menganggapmu sebagai saudaraku, Soojung-ah. Ba-bagaimana bi-bisa a-aku melakukan itu denganmu," kata Sehun dengan suara yang semakin lama semakin mengecil.

"Hei, itu hanya formalitas, ok? Akan lebih nyaman bagimu melakukannya dengan orang yang kau kenal dan kau percayai. Tapi jika kau memang tak mau, aku takkan memaksa. Sebagai gantinya, kau harus menerima uang pinjaman dariku. Ibumu harus segera ditangani dengan baik, Hun," kata Soojung jelas cemas dengan kondisi ibu Sehun.

Sehun menutup wajahnya dan menghela nafas frustasi. "Be-beri aku waktu, ok? A-akan kupikirkan."

"3 hari. Aku akan mengurus berkasmu ke kantorku jika setuju," kata Soojung.

Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk lemah sementara pikirannya berkecamuk.

• **JongHun – KaiHun•**

Jongin sedang menata kamera-kamera di kantor megahnya itu. Ia dan adik kembarnya, Kim Kai, pemilik dari S&M Agensi yang merupakan Agensi terbesar yang memproduksi video dewasa berkualitas dan terbaik di Korea. Mereka memulai ini sejak 8 tahun lalu dan Agensi mereka berkembang cepat karena kemampuan Jongin mengedit dan menyutradarai video dan juga artis-artis porno berbakat lainnya.

Pintu terbuka dan kembarannya itu masuk ke kantor megahnya itu. "Kenapa Hyung memanggilku?" tanya Kai menatap kakaknya yang sibuk menyusun kamera itu. "Akan ada syuting disini? Kita tak pernah menggunakan kantor Hyung sebelumnya," tanya Kai bingung.

"Aku ingin kau menguji salah satu calon artis kita," kata Jongin berdiri tegap begitu selesai menyetel kameranya. Ia pergi ke mejanya dan memberikan sebuah map pada Kai. "Namanya Oh Sehun, sahabat Krystal. Krystal mendaftarkannya agar menjadi pasangannya di video berikutnya, tapi aku ragu."

"Wajahnya datar dan dingin, ia juga tinggi dan wajahnya menarik, kenapa kau ragu?" tanya Kai mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Aku mengunjungi restoran tempatnya bekerja sambilan dan aku jelas tahu dia uke dengan sekali lihat," kata Jongin.

Kai menatapnya cukup terkejut. "Kau serius? Dan bagaimana Krystal tak menyadari itu?"

"Kau tahu Krystal tak bisa menilai dengan baik mana yang uke dan mana yang seme. Ia bahkan menilai Baekhyun sebagai seme," kata Jongin menghela nafas.

"Oh, Hyung benar," kata Kai baru menyadari itu. "Jadi Hyung ingin aku mencicipinya dulu sebelum menerimanya?" tanya Kai menyeringai dan menjilat bibirnya, jelas sangat tertarik dengan ini.

"Ya dan kita akan lakukan langsung begitu Oh Sehun tiba disini," kata Jongin.

Jongin dan Kai sangat berbeda meski mereka kembar. Jongin adalah seorang aseksual namun memiliki fantasi seksual yang sangat beragam, bahkan jauh melebihi Kai. Sedangkan Kai adalah seorang seks-maniak yang sangat menikmati menyetubuhi orang-orang, pria ataupun wanita. Ia adalah artis pria porno paling terkenal di Korea ini.

Itu sebabnya Jongin membutuhkan Kai untuk menguji Oh Sehun sebagai tes masuk.

"Oh? Dia melakukan ini demi Ibunya?" tanya Kai membaca profil Oh Sehun itu.

"Ya, itu juga yang Krystal bilang padaku. Ia bahkan ingin kita membayar Oh Sehun dimuka dari penghasilan video terakhirnya," kata Jongin mengambil map Oh Sehun dan menatapi wajah putih mulus nan cantik itu.

"Dia cukup cantik, aku masih heran Krystal tak berpikir ia seorang uke," komentar Kai menatap Hyungnya yang menatapi foto Oh Sehun itu.

Belum sempat Jongin menjawab, telepon di mejanya itu berbunyi. "Ya?" tanya Jongin menjawab telepon itu.

" _CEO Kim, seorang bernama Oh Sehun ingin menemui Anda,_ " kata Seulgi, sekretaris Jongin itu.

"Suruh dia langsung ke ruanganku," jawab Jongin dan langsung menutup teleponnya tanpa menunggu respon Seulgi.

"Dia sudah datang?" tanya Kai dengan matanya yang berkilat-kilat.

"Ya, dia menuju kemari," jawab Jongin dan mengambil kameranya yang berada di meja itu.

"Aku benar-benar tak sabar," jawab Kai menjilat bibirnya.

• **JongHun – KaiHun•**

Kai menatap dengan lapar pria tinggi dan ramping dihadapannya. Oh Sehun. Pria dengan kulit putih mulus seperti bayi dengan wajah yang begitu cantik. Seluruh aura dalam tubuhnya jelas-jelas menjeritkan bahwa ia seorang uke submisif yang bisa membuat para seme dominan seperti Kai bernafsu padanya.

"Buka bajumu," perintah Jongin pada pria itu.

"A-apakah ha-harus?" tanyanya takut-takut dengan wajah yang memerah malu.

 _Benar-benar seorang submisif_ , pikir Kai menyeringai.

"Kami tak bisa menilaimu jika tidak melihat tubuhmu, Sehun," kata Jongin.

Sehun tampak ragu dan malu, tapi ia menuruti perintah Jongin, membuka kemeja kotak-kotaknya itu memperlihatkan tubuh putih tanpa otot sama sekali. Kai merasa juniornya bahkan sudah mulai terbangun hanya menatap tubuh atas Oh Sehun yang terbuka.

"Celanamu juga," kata Kai serak dan tak sabaran, ingin melihat seluruh tubuh pria cantik itu.

Sehun menatapnya dengan mata membulat dan menggeleng kuat, jelas tampak takut dan malu. "Ti-tidak, ku-kumohon jangan," pintanya takut.

Jongin menghampiri pria cantik itu dan memeluk pinggang rampingnya hingga tubuh keduanya menempel, membuat Sehun memekik terkejut. "Sshhh," bisik Jongin lembut sambil mengelus pipi Sehun dengan jempolnya. "Turuti saja, ok? Kami takkan menyakitimu," kata Jongin menatap tepat pada mata Sehun, meyakinkan pria itu.

Kai menatap dalam diam, memperhatikan kakak kembarnya dan Sehun. Ia merasakan kecemburuan dan keposesifan melandanya melihat Sehun dalam pelukan Jongin. Ini tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, Kai tak pernah merasa cemburu atau posesif karena memang ia tak pernah terikat dalam hubungan apapun. Ia adalah orang yang bebas. Tapi entah kenapa, melihat Oh Sehun, ia tak ingin ada orang yang menyentuh pria ini selain dirinya. Tidak seorangpun bahkan itu kakak tirinya sekalipun.

Bukan hanya itu saja yang aneh, tapi Jongin juga sangat aneh. Jongin adalah seorang aseksual yang tak pernah tertarik pada pria atau wanita, ia tak pernah terangsang sama sekali dan tak pernah memperlakukan siapapun dengan lembut. Tapi kini Jongin memeluk Oh Sehun dan menenangkan pria itu, tampak begitu lembut dengan kilat yang begitu asing di matanya.

 _Tidak mungkin Jongin-hyung tertarik pada Sehun, kan?_ batin Kai tampak resah. Ia ingin ialah satu-satunya yang memiliki Sehun.

"Apakah kau pernah melakukannya sebelumnya?" tanya Jongin lembut dan jari-jarinya membuka kancing celana jeans Sehun itu.

Sehun menggeleng kuat sambil menunduk, memperhatikan jari-jari Jongin yang membuka celananya, wajahnya memerah malu bahkan hingga kupingnya membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik dan memicu gairah Kai. _Termasuk kecemburuannya karena kedekatannya dengan Jongin_.

"Masturbasi?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"A-apa itu mas-masturbasi?" tanya Sehun bingung menatap Jongin.

Pertanyaan polos itu benar-benar mendongkrak gairah dalam diri Kai, ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk menyentuh pria cantik itu. Ia menghampiri Sehun dan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, sedikit membuat jarak antaranya dan Jongin. Sehun memekik terkejut karena itu, tapi Kai mulai menciumi tengkuk hingga bahu mulus Sehun membuat tubuh ramping itu bergetar.

"Tak pernah melakukannya dan bahkan tak pernah masturbasi. Kau benar-benar langka, Oh Sehun," bisik Kai rendah sambil menciumi leher pria cantik itu dan tangannya mengelus perut ratanya.

Kesenangan Kai sedikit terganggu karena Jongin kembali mendekat pada Sehun dan melepaskan celana jins pria cantik itu juga boxernya. Membuat Sehun berdiri telanjang diantara mereka yang masih berpakaian lengkap. Kedua kembar itu mundur beberapa langkah dari tubuh Sehun untuk mengamati tubuh polos itu.

Sehun berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar karena AC ruangan itu menerpa tubuh telanjangnya, ia hanya bisa menunduk sangat merasa malu sementara Jongin dan Kai berjalan mengelilingi tubuhnya bagaikan predator mengelilingi mangsa mereka. Sehun bisa merasakan tatapan intens yang asing baginya dari kedua kembaran Kim yang tampan itu dan entah kenapa tubuhnya menjadi sensitif hanya karena tatapan keduanya.

 _Indah. Cantik. Mulus tanpa goresan sedikitpun. Milikku,_ batin Kai posesif menatap tubuh telanjang Sehun itu dengan lapar.

Kai menatap wajah kakak kembarnya itu dan menemukan pandangan yang sama ketika Jongin menatap Sehun. Pandangan posesif dan penuh nafsu dari Kim Jongin yang 23 tahun ini menjadi aseksual.

 _Sial, apakah Jongin-hyung benar-benar tertarik dengan Sehun? Aku benar-benar tak ingin membagi Sehun dengan siapapun!_

• **TBC or Delete?•**

 **NO EDIT. Maafkan jika ada typo T^T**

YUHUUUUU aku bawa ff baru nih wkwkwkwk

Sebenernya mau dibuat one-shot aja tapi udah kelamaan gak update wkwkwk

Awalnya mau ngepos yang Catboy!au tapi teralihkan sama ide ff ini wkwkwkwk.

Ohiya, kalau memang mau dilanjut, ini cuman bakal jadi two-shots jadi chap depan tamat hehehe.

Dan jangan lupa reviewnya :D

 **-willis.8894**

 **P.S:**

 **-** DP = Double Penetration. Voyeurism =mepertontonkan pada orang lain.

 **-** Aku ada askfm loh, ayo join di willis8894 :D *promosi*

 **-** Yang nagih AR lanjut sabar sedikit ya T^T


	2. Foreplay

**When Oh Sehun Meet The Kim's Twins**

•

by **willis.8894**

•

•

•

Casts: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Kim Kai

Pairing: JongHun, KaiHun

•

•

•

 **RATE: M.**

•

•

•

 **Warning: Short-fic, Threesome, Rimming, Hand-job, Slight!Voyeur, Foreplay.**

Yang Yadong cem Jongin-Kai mendekat, yang polos cem Sehunnie langsung di close aja xD

•••

 **FINALE 01-Foreplay**

Sehun tak bisa membayangkan ini akan terjadi. Kurang dari 30 menit sebelumnya ia masih berada diluar, menimbang-nimbang untuk membatalkan saran gila Soojung itu, tapi sekarang ia kini telanjang diatas sebuah sofa hitam nan mewah, besar, dan empuk dengan kedua tangan diikat diatas kepalanya. Kakinya terbuka lebar, satu menapak lantai berkarpet merah gelap itu dan satu lagi diatas sandaran sofa. Kim Kai berada diantara kakinya, menatap wajahnya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dan Sehun bisa merasakan setiap hembusan nafasnya. Bukan hanya itu, ada delapan kamera yang disangga dengan tripod mengelilinginya dan memvideokannya, dan satu kamera lagi dipegang oleh Kim Jongin yang juga memvideokannya.

Sehun merasakan tubuhnya semakin sensitif dan panas dengan semua ini.

"Nnghh~" satu desahan lolos dari bibir mungil dan pink Sehun ketika Kai mencubit kecil putingnya itu.

"Sensitif, sangat menarik, Sehunnie," bisik Kai rendah ditelinga Sehun dan mengulum daun telinga Sehun semakin membuat pria cantik itu tak bisa menahan desahannya.

Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya dibantalan sofa dan mendesah kencang saat Kai menciumi, menggigit, lalu menghisap bagian-bagian di lehernya menimbulkan tanda-tanda merah-keunguan disana.

"Lihat ke kamera, Sehunnie," kata Jongin memegang dagu Sehun dan mengarahkan wajah Sehun agar tak lagi tersembunyi di bantal, wajahnya sangat memerah, matanya sayu dan sedikit berair ketika menatap kamera yang dipegang Jongin itu. "Sangat cantik, Sehunnie. Kau menikmatinya, hm?" tanya Jongin mengelus dagu Sehun yang hanya bisa dijawab desahan.

Kai menyeringai dan bibirnya mulai menciumi dada Sehun sebelum meniup puting Sehun yang kini telah menegang. "Aanggh~ ja~nganhh," desah Sehun meronta pada ikatan tangannya semakin membuat Kai menyeringai.

"Jangan?" tanya Kai mengusap puting Sehun membuat pria cantik itu membusungkan dadanya karena merasa terlalu sensitif. "Tapi kau terlihat menyukainya, Hunnie," bisik Kai sebelum meraup puting Sehun dengan bibir tebalnya.

"Ngghhh~" dada Sehun membusung tinggi dan mulutnya mendesah kencang ketika Kai menghisap putingnya dan memainkannya dengan lidahnya dan tangan satunya memainkan putingnya yang lain, mencubit lalu mengusap-usapnya dengan jempol kasar Kai. Sehun tak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, rasanya nikmat namun begitu aneh, memunculkan kabut di dalam kepalanya dan membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Kai melepaskan puting Sehun dan sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya, menatap seluruh tubuh Sehun dan hasil karyanya pada tubuh mulus itu. "Sangat cantik, Hunnie. Sangat cantik," bisik Kai mengusap-usap pinggang Sehun dengan lembutnya sambil menatap pria dibawahnya dengan posesif.

Wajah Sehun memerah mendengar itu, membuat Kai semakin bernafsu dan tak sabar untuk membobol lubang perawan Sehun, namun disatu sisi ia juga ingin mencicipi setiap jengkal tubuh pria cantik itu hingga ia puas. Ia ingin melihat setiap reaksi Sehun ketika tubuhnya pertama kali disentuh secara seksual, Kai tak ingin melewatkannya.

Jongin kembali mengarahkan wajah Sehun untuk menatapnya, mengabaikan tatapan kesal adik kembarnya yang kini menciumi perut rata Sehun. "Bagaimana perasaanmu, Sehunnie?" tanya Jongin lembut mengelus pipi yang memerah itu.

"Rasanya anehnggh~," desah Sehun menjawab karena Kai kini menjilati perutnya dan memberikan tanda seperti di leher Sehun.

"Aneh? Tapi kau menyukainya?" tanya Jongin lagi merapihkan rambut Sehun yang menempel di dahinya karena keringat. Sehun menjawab dengan anggukan, tampak begitu polos dan seksi disaat bersamaan.

Jongin tak pernah merasakan gairah seperti ini. Ia mempercayai ia adalah aseksual –namun memiliki imajinasi diluar batas kreatif tentang seksualitas– seumur hidupnya. Ia tak pernah bergairah pada siapapun, pria atau wanita secantik apapun. Tapi melihat Sehun pertama kali di restoran itu, gairah itu mulai timbul dan semakin bertambah setiap kali ia melihat pria cantik itu.

Si Sulung Kim itu mengerang dan tak lagi menghentikan dirinya melihat Sehun yang begitu polos dan seksi itu, menatapnya dengan mata yang tampak bingung tapi penuh nafsu dan kenikmatan. Jongin mencondongkan tubuhnya dan meraup bibir tipis pink itu, ciuman pertamanya.

Sehun terkejut ketika ciuman pertamanya direnggut oleh Jongin, tapi ia sama sekali tak bisa menolaknya ketika Jongin mulai menghisap bibir bawahnya dengan lembut dan lidahnya menyapu disela-sela bibirnya. Sehun hanya bisa menutup mata dan memeluk sensasi asing namun nikmat itu, ia membuka mulutnya begitu merasakan jempol Jongin menarik dagunya kebawah, memintanya membuka mulut.

Sehun memekik kaget merasakan lidah Jongin memasuki mulutnya, matanya terbuka lebar membuatnya bisa melihat wajah Jongin dari jarak yang sangat dekat, matanya setengah terbuka namun menatapnya intens. Begitu seksi dan tampan, membuat tubuh Sehun terasa semakin panas.

Jongin menyeringai dalam ciuman panas mereka, Sehun benar-benar tak berpengalaman tapi justru itu yang semakin mendongkrak gairah yang selama ini tertidur dalam diri Jongin. Si Sulung Kim itu menarik lidahnya dari mulut Sehun dan menghisap bibir bawahnya sebelum menarik wajahnya dari Sehun, menyudahi ciuman mereka dengan benang saliva diantara mereka.

Sehun menatap Jongin liar dan nafasnya terengah-engah karena ciuman panas itu. Jongin menatapnya lembut dan tersenyum padanya sambil mengusap saliva dibibir Sehun. Ada sesuatu mendalam diantara mereka, Sehun yakin itu, ini bukan hanya sekedar ciuman atau audisi bintang porno, ada _sesuatu yang lain_. Yang membuat dada Sehun berdetak begitu cepat, bukan hanya karena takut dan rasa penasaran terhadap kenikmatan yang disuguhkan dunia seksual, tapi karena _Jongin menciumnya_.

"Angghhh~" Sehun mendesah dan terkejut ketika merasakan tangan besar dan kasar meremas kejantanannya itu, sangat tiba-tiba. Ia menatap Kai yang memandangnya dengan pandangan gelap dan intens, menggetarkan hati Sehun.

"Kau melupakanku, sayang," kata Kai –Cemburu? Marah?– dan kembali meremas kejantanan Sehun yang kini telah mengeluarkan cairan putih itu, membuat Sehun kembali mendesah kencang.

Jongin hanya menyeringai melihat adik kembarnya yang jelas-jelas cemburu itu. Kai dari kecil memang tak pintar menutupi perasaannya, berbeda dengan Jongin yang pintar berpura-pura. _Kai tak tahu seberapa cemburunya Jongin sejak tadi melihat Sehunnya disentuh_.

Kai mengangkat panggul Sehun tinggi dan meletakkan kedua kaki Sehun diatas bahunya sehingga tubuh Sehun hampir terangkat semua dan hanya bertumpu pada kedua bahunya.

"Ja-jangan dilihat!" seru Sehun malu dan masih terengah-engah, tubuhnya menggeliat dan meronta melawan ikatannya. Ia berusaha menutup kakinya namun dengan mudah Kai menahan kedua paha mulusnya itu dan mengecupinya membuat tubuh Sehun gemetar.

"Aku ingin menghukummu, tapi tidak sekarang. Jadi, Sehunnie, fokus padaku sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan menghukummu sekarang juga," geram Kai tepat di depan lubang perawan Sehun itu lalu memberi jilatan pada lubang kecil itu.

"AANGGGHHHH!" seru Sehun melonjakkan tubuhnya merasakan sensasi itu.

Sehun hanya bisa pasrah dan menjerit sementara Kai menjilati, menghisap, meniup, dan mencoba memasukan lidahnya ke dalam lubang mungil Sehun itu, memainkannya sesuka hati.

"Kau begitu nikmat, Sehunnie. Lubangmu terus berkedut-kedut seakan tak pernah cukup dengan semua pelayanan yang kuberikan," kata Kai menyeringai sebelum kembali memakan Sehun dan tangannya mengocok kejantanan Sehun dengan pelan.

"Kaiii-yaaahnghhhh~ andwaaaeengghhhh~," kata Sehun mendesah keras dan kepalanya menggeleng keras ke kanan dan ke kiri, tak kuat untuk menahan nikmatnya sensasi itu. Seluruh tubuhnya terlalu sensitif dan perutnya bergejolak. Ia merasakan sesuatu ingin mendesak keluar meski ia tak tahu apa itu.

"Kenapa, Hunnie? Terlalu banyakan ransangan?" tanya Jongin menyeringai sambil memainkan salah satu puting Sehun sementara satu tangannya masih merekam. "Lihat tubuhmu Sehunnie, begitu terbuka untuk kami nikmati bersama. Kau menyukainya Sehunnie? Telanjang untuk kami sementara kami masih berpakaian lengkap?" bisik Jongin rendah dan mengulum daun telinga pria cantik itu, semakin membuat tubuh Sehun bergetar hebat.

"Aku yakin Sehunnie sangat menyukainya, Hyung, lubangnya berkedut hebat," kata Kai menyeringai dan menciumi paha mulus Sehun, memberikan tandanya disana sedangkan matanya menatap intens Sehun.

"Engghhhh~," desah Sehun berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dibantalan sofa itu, begitu malu dengan omongan kotor Jongin dan Kai. _Karena itu benar. Sehun menyukainya_.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Hunnie?" tanya Jongin lembut menciumi sisi wajah Sehun sambil melirik Kai yang menandai paha Sehun dengan bercak-bercak merah-ungu.

Sehun menatap Jongin, matanya kini sudah basah karena tak bisa menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan pada tubuhnya, wajahnya sangat memerah dan pipinya terlihat semakin chubby karena itu. Ia terlihat seperti sudah melewati beberapa ronde seks ganas padahal Kai dan Jongin hanya melakukan pemanasan sejak tadi.

"Pe-pegang ta-tangan Thehunnie," pinta Sehun malu-malu dengan sedikit kecadelan di nadanya.

Gambaran Sehun dihadapannya ini terlalu banyak berdampak untuk Jongin, jantungnya berdetak begitu keras melihat keimutan dan kepolosan Sehun bahkan disaat kegiatan panas mereka ini. Tangan Jongin langung menggenggam tangan Sehun, menjalinkan jari-jari mereka dan ia mencium bibir Sehun dengan dalam.

Kai yang melihat itu kembali terbakar cemburu karena lagi-lagi perhatian Sehun teralihkan pada Jongin. Ia segera memakan lubang Sehun dengan liarnya, menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang berkedut itu dan tangannya mengocok kejantanan Sehun dengan cepat. Sehun mendesah keras karena perlakuan Kai tapi desahannya teredam karena Jongin masih menciumnya. Tubuh kurus itu melengkung dan bergetar hebat karena kenikmatan yang Kai berikan itu, membuat Kai menyerigai puas.

"AH! AHH! ANDWAEEENGGHHH! HUN– HUN–NGHHH!" Sehun melepaskan mulut Jongin dan menggelengkan kepalanya keras, benar-benar tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Keluarkan, Hunnie sayang. Keluarkan saja," bisik Jongin menciumi leher Sehun, menandai Sehun seperti yang Kai lakukan.

Lidah Kai bergerak semakin liar di dalam lubangnya dan Sehun benar-benar tak bisa berpikir apapun selain merasakan kenikmatan. Belum lagi bagaimana kejantanannya dikocok dengan keras dan cepat oleh Kai, ini terlalu banyak untuk bisa diterimanya. Kontraksi didalam perutnya terasa semakin liar membuatnya tak bisa menahannya lagi.

"ANNNGGHHHHH!" seru Sehun menjerit nyaring begitu ia mencapai klimaksnya, menyemprotkan spermanya ke tubuhnya sendiri.

Kai mengelus-elus paha Sehun dan menciuminya dengan lembut membiarkan Sehun menikmati waktu-waktu klimaks pertamanya. Sebuah kebanggan muncul dalam dirinya karena _ia_ yang membuat Sehun klimaks pertama kalinya, bukan Jongin.

"Kau mengeluarkan cukup banyak, Sehunnie," kata Kai menyeringai, menurunkan tubuh bagian bawah Sehun dengan perlahan di sofa, membuat posisi kakinya kembali mengangkang lebar seperti sebelumnya.

Wajah Sehun semakin memerah malu dan lagi-lagi pria cantik itu mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya dibantalan sofa. "Hun-Hunnie capek," bisik Sehun malu-malu, terlihat begitu imut dan polos.

Jongin dan Kai menatap pria cantik itu dengan lapar dan seringaian bak serigala. "Oh, Sehunnie, itu tadi baru pemanasan," kata si kembar bersamaan.

Sehun menatap keduanya horor. Ia benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya beberapa jam ke depan.

 **•TBC or Delete?•**

 **NO EDIT. Maafkan jika ada typo T^T**

Makasih semuanya yang udah pada review :D tak kusangka kalian ternyata suka yang seperti ini ya xD *wink wink*

Part 1 meluncur wkwkwkwkwk  
Tadinya mau dijadiin satu part aja full smut, tapi karena kepanjangan aku bagi jadi Foreplay sama Real Smut-nya nanti part 2 hehe  
Jujur aja aku biasa baca/nulis smut pake bahasa inggris, jadi sebenernya rada aneh nulis pake bahasa indonesia T-T

Jadi mohon review berupa kritik dan sarannya ya :D  
Kalau misal ada koreksi kayak smutnya terlalu banyak penjelasan atau maunya smutnya gimana gitu, bisa PM aku aja atau di komen juga boleh :D

Oh iya, banyak yang minta ini di chapter-in aja tapi aku gak ada planning untuk bikin cerita panjang sih soal ini. Mungkin aku bisa bikinin sequel-sequelnya nanti, tapi jadinya semacam kumpulan drabble begitu hehehe  
Tapi tenang aja kok, aku udah ada planning bikin FF Chapter JongHun-KaiHun setelah nanti aku selesaiin AR ditunggu saja ya :D

 **-willis.8894**


	3. ETA TERANGKANLAH

**When Oh Sehun Meet The Kim's Twins**

•

 **by willis.8894**

•

•

•

 **Casts: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Kim Kai**

 **Pairing: JongHun, KaiHun**

•

•

•

 **RATE: M.**

•

•

•

 **Warning: Short-fic, DP, Voyeurism, Toys.**

•••

 **FINALE 02 – ETA TERANGKANLAH~**

"Kai, minggir, aku yang akan memasuki Sehunnie duluan," kata Jongin mulai membuka kancing kemejanya satu per satu.

Kai melongo menatap Hyungnya itu. "Kau bercanda, kan Hyung?"

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" tanya Jongin datar membuka kemejanya.

"Aku yang sejak tadi mempersiapkan Sehun! Seharusnya aku yang memasukinya duluan!" protes Kai tak terima dan mulai membuka kemejanya dengan kasar.

"Kau sudah terlalu sering mengambil keperawanan orang, yang satu ini milikku," balas Jongin mulai tak sabar, menatap tajam adik kembarnya itu.

"Karena Sehun itu perawan, aku yang harusnya memasuki pertama kali. Aku akan memberikannya kenikmatan. Hyungkan belum pernah melakukannya, nanti Hyung malah menyakiti Sehunnie."

"Kai, aku takkan mendengar alasan bodohmu itu. Minggir sekarang."

"Tidak! Aku yang akan memasuki Sehun duluan!"

"Kau tahu aku bisa memanggil keamanan dan menendangmu keluar dari sini, kan? Dan jika itu terjadi, kupastikan kau takkan bisa menyentuh Sehun lagi. Jadi menyingkir, Kai."

Kai menatap tajam kakaknya itu dan berdecak. "Biarkan Sehun yang menentukan kalau begitu," kata Kai pada akhirnya.

Kedua kembar itu menatap pada Sehun yang masih terbaring telanjang di sofa dengan kaki mengangkang lebar. Matanya menatap liar dari Jongin ke Kai dan sebaliknya, menyimak argumen si kembar itu.

"Jo-jongin-sshi belum pernah melakukannya?" tanya Sehun pelan, malu-malu.

Kai menyeringai mendengar itu, ia yakin Sehun pasti akan memilihnya.

Jongin sendiri mengabaikan seringaian Kai dan mendekat pada pria cantik itu, mengelus pipinya dengan lembut. "Aku memang belum pernah melakukannya, tapi aku tahu benar caranya memberikanmu kenikmatan dan aku takkan menyakitimu."

Sehun menatapnya malu-malu dengan senyum kecil nan cantik, membuatnya terlihat begitu imut padahal posisinya begitu membangkitkan gairah. "Ka-kalau begitu a-aku juga ingin menjadi yang pertama bu-buat Jongin-sshi," bisiknya begitu polos dan naif.

Jongin tak bisa menahan senyumnya mendengar itu dan langsung mengecup bibir mungil pink itu, melumatnya dengan pelan dan sensual, tidak liar seperti sebelumnya. "Kau sangat cantik, Sehunnie," kata Jongin menatap ke dalam mata pria cantik itu sedangkan jempolnya mengelus bibir yang baru saja dicumbunya itu.

Sehun kembali merona malu mendengarnya, tampak terlihat begitu imut. Terlihat begitu polos dan naif.

Kai hanya bisa mengamati interaksi kakaknya dan Sehun dengan menganga. Ia tak percaya ini, Sehun memilih Jongin dari padanya! Kai selalu menjadi pilihan orang-orang jika menyangkut aktifitas seksual! Kenapa Sehun dengan polosnya memilih Jongin, hanya karena Hyungnya itu perjaka!

"Kau dengar Sehunnie, kan? Minggir, Kai," suruh Jongin menyeringai sambil melepaskan celananya, menyisakannya dengan boxer.

Kai menggeram pada kakaknya dan menyingkir dari sofa itu, terpaksa membiarkan Jongin mengklaim tempat diantara kaki Sehun. Ia mengelap tangannya yang terkena sperma Sehun dan setelah bersih, ia mengambil kamera yang Jongin pegang.

"Ini pelumasnya, Hyung," kata Kai melemparkan botol pelumas rasa stroberi pada Jongin yang ditangkap dengan baik meski sedang menandai perut Sehun sepertinya tadi. Tsk, kenapa Hyungnya juga harus ikut menandai Sehunnya.

"Sehunnie, aku takkan melebarkan lubangmu, aku ingin penisku langsung yang masuk," kata Jongin memberitahu menatap Sehun yang pasrah itu, sementara ia melepas boxernya dan melumuri kejantanannya dengan pelumas.

Sehun, yang sama sekali apa maksud tidak melebarkan lubang atau apapun itu, hanya mengangguk dengan polosnya. Jongin menyeringai dan Kai hanya menggeleng, membuat Sehun heran. Apa jawabannya salah?

"Ini akan sakit awalnya, tapi tahan ok?" Kata Jongin lembut, sebelum mengecup bibir mungil itu.

Sehun hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan matanya yang menatap polos dan penasaran pada Jongin.

Kai hanya menatap dengan cemburu. Sehun tak pernah menatapnya seperti itu karena Jongin selalu membuat perhatian Sehun teralih. Kai bahkan belum mencium bibir Sehun! Mungkin setelah Jongin memasuki Sehun, Kai juga akan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Jongin.

Jongin mengarahkan kejantanannya pada lubang perawan Sehun dan memasukkannya pelan-pelan.

"AAAHH! ANDWAEEE! KELUARKAN! THAKIT!" jerit Sehun meronta merasakan sesuatu ingin memasukinya. Matanya kembali berair kali ini karena merasakan sakit.

"Tahan sedikit, Sehunnie," kata Jongin menyentak pinggulnya, memaksa seluruh penisnya masuk ke dalam lubang Sehun.

"AAAAAHHHHHMMMPPPHH!" jeritan Sehun terbungkam karena Kai menciumnya dengan beringas. Menggigit bibir bawahnya dan melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sehun. Satu tangannya memvideokan mereka sedangkan satunya memainkan puting Sehun dengan kasar.

Jongin, yang merasakan dinding Sehun sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadirannya, mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan pelan namun dalam.

"Kau sangat sempit dan panas, Sehunnie," bisik Jongin serak, menutup matanya dan mendongakan kepalanya, terlalu menikmati jepitan dinding Sehun pada penisnya.

Sehun hanya bisa menjawab dengan desahan tertahan karena Kai masih menciumnya dengan brutal. Tubuhnya tersentak-sentak karena gerakan Jongin dan kedua tangannya mencengkram erat dasi yang mengikat tangannya.

"Haaaannggghhhhh~~" desah Sehun keras begitu Kai melepaskan bibirnya.

Jongin mempercepat gerakannya dan mengarahkan tusukannya mencari titik kenikmatan Sehun, tak butuh waktu lama untuk itu karena Sehun tiba-tiba mendesah dan memekik keras.

"Disana, huh?" Gumam Jongin menyeringai.

Kai hanya memutar bola matanya melihat Hyungnya itu sebelum kembali memainkan puting Sehun dengan mulutnya.

Jongin menarik pinggulnya hingga hanya kepala kejantanannya yang didalam sebelum kembali menyentak keras pada titik kenikmatan Sehun. Ia terus mengulang gerakannya dengan cepat dan keras membuat Sehun tersentak kasar dengan badan melengkung.

"AAAAHHH! AHHHHNNGGHHH!" jerit Sehun kenikmatan, menggeleng kuat, terlalu kewalahan untuk mengikuti permainan Jongin ini. "JANGGGANHHHH HAANHHHHH DISANAHHHHHHH HUNHH HUNNIE ANEHNNHHH."

Kai dan Jongin tak bisa menahan seringai mereka melihat kepolosan Sehun itu. Mereka jelas mengerti Sehun ingin bilang berhenti menumbuk prostatnya karena kenikmatan yang diterima tubuhnya terasa begitu aneh dan tak terkendali. Benar-benar polos.

Jongin sendiri mengabaikan itu dan malah menumbuk prostat Sehun dengan semakin kasar, ia mengerang karena kenikmatan lubang Sehun itu. Ia yakin setelah ini ia akan berubah menjadi seks maniak seperti Kai.

Si Sulung Kim itu mendorong Kai menjauh dari Sehun dan mengukung tubuh kurus itu, satu tangannya mencengkram pinggang ramping Sehun sedikit menaikannya dan menghujam lubang itu semakin keras. Tangan satunya menggenggam erat tangan Sehun, menjalinkan jari-jari mereka.

"AAAANGGGGGHH! JONGHHHH JONGINNIEEHHHH!" jerit Sehun keras merasakan kenikmatan yang berlebihan itu, dengan posisi seperti ini penis Jongin masuk semakin dalam dan menumbuknya dengan keras. Benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Lubangmu berkedut hebat, Sehunnie. Memijat penisku dengan baik. Kau menyukainya, huh? Apa kau sudah ingin keluar, Sehunnie?" tanya Jongin tepat di depan wajah Sehun sambil mengerang keenakan.

"HHNNGGGHHHHH~~~ THEHUNHHH~ HUNNHHH~~" Sehun mendesah keras sambil tubuhnya tersentak kasar, perutnya kembali berkontraksi seperti sebelumnya, ia tahu sebentar lagi ia akan keluar.

"Keluarkan sayang, keluar untuk Jonginnie," suruh Jongin menghentak-hentakan panggulnya dengan brutal namun juga menahan orgasmenya sendiri.

"JONGINNIEEEE!" jerit Sehun begitu mencapai klimaksnya dengan tubuh yang melengkung indah, spermanya menyembur mengotori dadanya dan dada Jongin.

" _Shit,_ " erang Jongin merasakan dinding Sehun bergetar hebat semakin memberikan kenikmatan di penisnya yang masih menegang.

Jongin mengeluarkan penisnya pelan-pelan membuat Sehun mendesah pelan dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Si Sulung Kim itu membuka ikatan tangan Sehun dan mengecupi wajahnya.

"Hyung, ini belum selesai, kan? Karena aku masih tegang dan kau juga belum keluar," komentar Kai dengan tak sopannya menginterupsi momen itu.

Sehun menatap Kai, bola matanya bergerak liar. "Be-belum selesai?" tanya Sehun horor.

"Tentu belum, Sehunnie sayang," jawab Kai menyeringai dan mengusap rambut pria cantik itu.

"Kita akan masuk pada intinya sekarang, Sehunnie," kata Jongin mengangkat tubuh Sehun dan mendudukannya di pangkuannya dengan punggung Sehun bersandar pada dada Jongin.

"Haaaannnggghh~" desah Sehun merasaka penis Jongin kembali memasukinya.

Jongin mengecupi bahu Sehun dan kedua tangannya memegang paha Sehun, melebarkannya agar Kai bisa melihat jelas bagaimana lubang Sehun memakan penisnya.

"Hun~ Hunh~ sensinghh~ tif~ haaaa~" Sehun merasa kewalahan karena prostatnya begitu sensitif dan Jongin terus menghujamnya.

Jongin menatap Kai sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya, menyeringai pada adik kembarnya itu. Kai tampak menangkap maksud tersembunyi Hyungnya itu dan ikut menyeringai sambil melumasi penis tegangnya.

Kai berdiri di depan Sehun, mengusap pipi pria cantik itu dengan tangannya yang bersih tanpa pelumas. "Kau sangat cantik, Hunnie," bisik Kai sebelum melumat bibir manis itu.

Sementara Sehun teralihkan dengan ciumannya, Kai memasukkan penisnya ke lubang Sehun yang telah terisi dengan penis Hyungnya itu.

"AAAHHH! JANHH! THAKIT! KELUARKAN!" jerit Sehun meronta diantara apitan tubuh Jongin dan Kai itu. Air matanya mengalir karena tak bisa menahan sakit ketika lubangnya dipaksa semakin melebar, tubuhnya terasa seperti terbelah dua dan Sehun tak bisa menahan sakitnya.

"Sshhh~ tahan sedikit sayang," bisik Kai mengecupi seluruh wajah Sehun sedangkan kedua tangannya memainkan puting Sehun, mengalihkannya dari rasa sakit.

Kai dan Jongin bergerak pelan, berusaha menemukan prostat Sehun agar pria cantik itu tak lagi sakit. Tapi sialan! Wajah menangis Sehun yang memohonnya berhenti malah membakar gairah Kai! Kai sangat ingin menghujam kasar lubang Sehun itu.

 _Dan lubang Sehun benar-benar terasa sempit dan panas. Begitu nikmat dan ilegal karena membuatnya menjadi kecanduan!_

"AHHH~" desah Sehun keras ketika titik kenikmatannya tersentuh.

Kai dan Jongin bertukar lirikan sambil menyeringai sebelum mempercepat tempo hujaman mereka tepat pada prostat Sehun, membuat tubuh ramping itu tersentak-sentak keras dan mendesah keras.

"AAHHH! AAHHHH! KAIHHH JONGINHHHH!" desah Sehun keras, tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat karena seluruh hujaman brutal si kembar kim itu.

"Lubangmu luar biasa sayang," geram Kai rendah di telinga Sehun menghujam liar. "Lubangmu bergetar hebat dan mencengkram penis kami dengan keras, kau sangat menikmatinya, huh Hunnie?"

"Aanggghhhh~" Sehun menggeleng kuat, omongan kotor Kai semakin membakar tubuhnya, belum lagi ia bisa merasakan bibir Jongin yang mengecupi punggung atasnya, menandainya.

"Apa kau sudah ingin keluar lagi, Sehunnie? Sensitif, huh?" bisik Jongin sesekali mengerang dengan bibir yang menempel pada tengkuk Sehun, panggulnya begerak liar menghujam lubang pria cantik itu.

Lubangnya dihujam kasar, prostatnya semakin sensitif, dan ia takkan bisa menahan lebih lama lagi.

"NGGHHH~ JONGINHH! KAIIIHHH!" Sehun menyemburkan spermanya untuk ketiga kalinya hari itu, membasahi perut Kai dan perutnya.

Si Kembar tak berhenti. Oh tidak, justru Jongin dan Kai menghujam lubang Sehun semakin liar mencoba mengejar klimaks mereka. Lubang Sehun bergetar menjempit mereka dan terasa semakin panas. Keduanya mengerang keras dan menghujam keras dan dalam, membuat tubuh Sehun semakin tersentak-sentak kasar.

"ANIIIHHH~ BERHENTIIIHHH~~ HUNHH HUNNIEEHH~~" Sehun mencoba bicara dalam desahannya sementara tersentak-sentak brutal. Seluruh tubuhnya sensitif dan ia sangat lemas karena sudah tiga kali orgasme.

"Sedikt lagi, Hunnie," erang Kai ditelinga Sehun menghujam brutal lubang penuh kenikmatan itu, ia bisa merasakan klimaksnya sudah mendekat.

Sehun menggeleng kuat, memberi dorongan lemah pada bahu Kai. Tubuhnya lelah dan tak mampu lagi melanjutkan permainan ini, tapi hujaman kedua penis di dalam lubangnya kembali membuat penisnya menegang.

"ANGGHHHH~~ NGGHH~~" Tubuh Sehun bersadar lemas di dada Jongin. Tangan Jongin mencengkram kedua pahanya erat sedangkan tangan Kai mencengkram pinggangnya, ia yakin itu akan menimbulkan bekas nantinya.

"Kau anak baik, Sehunnie. Memuaskan kami seperti ini. Sangat ketat dan panas," erang Jongin menghujam semakin keras erusaha mengejar klimaksnya.

"AHH! AHH! AHH!" jerit Sehun begitu hujaman keduanya semakin menggila dan tak berirama.

"Keluarkan bersama kami, sayang. Keluarkan bersama," erang Jongin dan Kai di telinga Sehun.

"KAIIHH! JONGINHHH! KAIIHHH! JONGINHH!" Sehun kembali menyemprotkan spermanya, membuat dinding lubangnya semakin mengetat.

"SEHUN!" erang si kembar menyemburkan sperma mereka di dalam lubang Sehun.

Sehun hanya bisa bersandar lemah di dada Jongin merasakan cairan panas yang memenuhi lubangnya itu. Ia mendesah pelan ketika Kai mencabut penisnya pelan-pelan.

"Terima kasih, Hunnie," bisik Kai mencium Sehun lembut, membuat jantung Sehun berdetak begitu keras dan wajahnya semakin merona.

Jongin juga mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang Sehun namun segera memasukkan butt plug yang menyumbat sperma mereka keluar dari lubangnya.

"Angghhh~~ a-apa itu Jonginnie?" Tanya Sehun polos, mendesah pelan.

"Sshhh, tidur saja, Sehunnie," bisik Jongin mengecupi leher Sehun dengan lembut.

Tenaga Sehun benar-benar terkuras habis dan ia tak bisa membantah, ia memejamkan matanya dan kantuk menjemputnya setelah itu.

Jongin membaringkan tubuh Sehun dengan perlahan di sofa itu, Kai kembali dari kamar mandi dengan sebuah baskom dan beberapa handuk, meletakkannya di meja terdekat dengan sofa.

"Aku mandi duluan, Hyung," kata Kai lalu kembali lagi masuk ke kamar mandi.

Jongin tak protes dan mematikan semua kamera yang merekam adegan panas mereka sejak tadi. Setelah itu ia mulai membasahi handuk yang Kai bawakan itu dan membersihkan tubuh Sehun dengan lembut, tak ingin membangunkan pria cantik itu.

• **JongHun – KaiHun•**

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya tubuhnya telah dipakaikan kaos tipis warna putih dan boxernya lalu dibalut dengan selimut halus dan tipis. Sesuatu memenuhi lubangnya, membuat lubangnya tetap melebar. Rasanya sangat aneh, apalagi lubangnya terasa basah dan berisi cairan. Matanya mebelalak lebar begitu menyadari bahwa cairan dilubangnya itu adalah sperma Jongin dan Kai.

"Kau sudah bangun, Hunnie sayang," kata Kai menyeringai dan duduk di sofa sebrang tempat Sehun berbaring.

Wajah Sehun memerah malu begitu memori tentang kegiatan panas mereka mulai memenuhi otaknya. Ia menarik selimut itu hingga menutupi hidungnya, tampak begitu malu.

Si Kembar justru tertawa melihat tingkah malu-malu Sehun itu. Tampak begitu menikmati reaksi Sehun itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kami takkan menerimamu sebagai bintang porno," kata Jongin dengan senyum tipis di wajah tampannya, duduk disamping Kai.

"A-apa?" tanya Sehun terkejut dan langsung duduk, tapi tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa nyeri membuatnya meringis dan matanya mulai berair. Setelah mengambil hal yang berharga baginya, kini mereka akan membuangnya begitu saja?

"Hei, dengar dulu, ok. Jangan menangis," kata Jongin segera pindah ke samping Sehun dan mengusap air mata Sehun.

Sehun bahkan tak sadar ia menangis. "Ka-kalian a-akan membuangku," kata Sehun terisak.

"Tidak, Hunnie. Kami menolakmu menjadi bintang porno karena kami memiliki penawaran lain untukmu," kata Kai segera meluruskan, tak ingin melihat Sehun menangis seperti itu.

"Pe-penawaran lain?" bisik Sehun masih sedikit terisak.

"Menjadi pelayan seksual kami," jawab Kai cepat yang dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Jongin. Hey, apa salahnya? Bukankah itu yang tadi mereka bicarakan saat Sehun tertidur?

"Pe-pelayan seksual," ulang Sehun, merasa begitu rendah dengan jabatan itu.

"Hei, ini tak seburuk yang kau pikirkan. Jika kau menjadi bintang porno, maka reputasimu sebagai anak baik-baik akan langsung rusak. Tapi menjadi _Pelayan Pribadi_ kami, takkan merusak reputasimu. Privasimu terjaga, Sehun," kata Jongin menjelaskan pelan-pelan, meyakinkan Sehun bahwa ini bukan hal yang buruk.

"Dan kami akan membayar di muka. Ibumu akan mendapatkan pelayanan yang terbaik di rumah sakit dan kami akan menanggung semuanya," kata Kai ikut coba membujuk namun matanya berkilat tak sabar, seakan ia siap melakukan apapun asal Sehun menyetujui ini.

"Kau hanya perlu _melayani_ keperluan kami sehari-hari dan berhenti bekerja paruh waktu. Kau bisa fokus dengan kuliahmu dan kami takkan mengganggu jadwal kuliahmu sama sekali," kata Jongin lagi-lagi terdengar begitu meyakinkan.

Sehun berpikir keras, mempertimbangkan semuanya. Jika dipikir omongan Jongin benar juga. Reputasinya tetap bersih di mata masyarakat —kampusnya mungkin mengeluarkannya dan mencabut beasiswanya jika ia ketahuan menjadi artis porno—.

"Ba-baiklah," kata Sehun pelan tampak ragu dengan keputusannya sendiri. "A-aku setuju," katanya lagi dengan suara bergetar.

Jongin dan Kai tak bisa menyembunyikan seringaian mereka mendengar itu. _Oh, mereka sangat tak sabar menikmati hari-hari ke depannya di apartemen mereka bersama Sehunnie mereka._

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kita makan malam dulu sebelum melanjutkan ronde berikutnya di apartemen?" tanya Kai menyeringai bagai predator, menatap Sehun dengan penuh nafsu yang intens.

Mata Sehun membelalak lebar mendengar itu terlebih ia merasakan getaran pelan dari benda di dalam lubangnya. Ia menatap Jongin dengan horor begitu menyadari remote kecil di genggaman tangan pria itu. Terlebih Jongin menyeringai seperti ia akan memakan Sehun sampai habis.

Sehun tahu ia takkan tidur malam ini karena harus melayani kedua masternya.

• **END** **•**

 **NO EDIT. Maafkan jika ada typo T^T**

ETA TERANGKANLAH~ BANYAK AMAT YG YADONG xD tapi makasih banyaaaaak reviewnya ya :D

Semoga chap ini gak mengecewakan yadongers xD Sehunnie abis disesatin ama Krystal sekarang disesatin ama si Kembar. Tabah ya, Hun xD #SAVESEHUNNIE

Oh iya, ada yang bilang jangan bikin ff jonghun-kaihun lagi karena aneh. Tapi aku mau bilang, aku udah ada plot dan deskripsi karakter masing-masing antara Jongin dan Kai. Mungkin di ff ini gak terlalu keliatan karena terlalu singkat, tapi di ff yang lain bakal keliatan banget beda karakter Jongin dan Kai hehehe semoga kalian nanti tertarik membaca ya^^

Tapi itu masih nanti seteah aku namatin AR T^T kalo aku pos duluan utang ffku jadi nambah satu T^T

Intinya, Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca dan jangan lupa reviewnya :D

 **-willis.8894**


	4. Status

**When Oh Sehun Meet The Kim's Twins**

•

by **willis.8894**

•

•

•

Casts: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Kim Kai

Pairing: JongHun, KaiHun

•

•

•

 **RATE: M.**

•

•

•

 **Warning: M-preg, Voyeurism, Semi-Public Sex, Toys, Rimming. Angst(?).**

•••

 **SEQUEL 01 – STATUS.**

Sehun menatap _test pack_ di tangannya itu. Dua garis merah tertera jelas disana menyatakan bahwa ia sedang mengandung saat ini. Air matanya perlahan mengalir, sedih bercampur bahagia. Sedih karena tahu kemungkinan besar ayah janin yang di dalam tubuhnya tak menginginkan ini, senang karena akhirnya ia memiliki anak dari salah satu dari dua orang yang dicintainya di dunia ini.

Sulit bagi Sehun untuk mempercayai ini, selama ini ia selalu mempercayai bahwa seorang pria tak bisa hamil. Tapi ia ingat Lay pernah mengatakan padanya beberapa minggu lalu bahwa kemungkinan seorang pria untuk bisa hamil itu _ada_ meski langka, presentasenya sekitar 1-2% diantara seluruh lelaki di dunia.

 _Sehun tak tahu bahwa ia menjadi salah satunya._

Ini sudah sebulan sejak ia menjadi _Pelayan Pribadi_ kedua kembar Kim itu. Melayani keseharian mereka dan juga kebutuhan seksual mereka. Tapi semakin hari, Sehun semakin jatuh cinta kepada Jongin dan Kai. Ia mencintai keduanya sampai ia berpikir ia takkan pernah bisa jatuh cinta lagi pada yang lain.

Jongin dan Kai, meski kembar ternyata sangatlah berbeda bahkan dalam kesukaan seksual mereka. Keduanya suka _voyeur,_ Sehun sudah sangat tahu itu, tapi tetap keduanya berbeda. Jongin suka memperlihatkan pada dunia bagaimana ia bisa memiliki Sehun dan bagaimana indahnya Sehun ketika menungganginya. Kai lebih posesif, ia benci seseorang melihat Sehun dalam keadaan seksi seperti itu –ia bahkan benci semua orang yang melihat Sehun seakan ingin mencicipinya–, tapi Kai suka jika orang bisa mendengar bagaimana Sehun mendesah kenikmatan ketika mereka sedang bercinta. Sehun sebenarnya malu, ia tak suka dengan _voyeurism_ , tapi ia tetap mau melakukannya karena Jongin dan Kai menyukainya.

 _Karena ia terlalu mencintai Kedua Kembar Kim itu._

Sehun tersenyum pedih dan membuang _test pack itu_ ke tempat sampah. Ia mengusap perut ratanya dengan penuh sayang. Ia tak ingin kehilangan anak ini, tapi kemungkinan besar Jongin dan Kai ingin Sehun menggugurkannya. Karena Sehun hanyalah pelayan mereka.

 _Karena cinta Sehun tak pernah berbalas._

Sehun tak tahu cinta pertamanya akan terasa manis namun menyakitkan seperti ini. Selama ini ia belum pernah jatuh cinta, Jongin dan Kai adalah cinta pertamanya. Dan selama sebulan ini, bagaimana mereka bercinta dengan Sehun, bagaimana mereka tinggal dengan Sehun, Sehun merasa dicintai. Sangat dicintai. Mereka memperlakukan Sehun selayaknya kekasih, _seperti_ pasangan suami-istri, tapi juga tak pernah sekalipun mengatakan; ' _aku mencintaimu'._ Tak pernah sekalipun mengatakan; _'maukah kau menjadi pacar kami?'_

Itu sangat menyakitkan bagi Sehun setiap kali mengingatnya. Tapi yang lebih menyakitkan adalah melihat Kai tetap menjalani pekerjaannya sebagai bintang porno, menyetubuhi orang-orang yang bukan Sehun. Dan Jongin juga masih menjadi sutradara film dewasa membuatnya melihat beragam tubuh para pemain film porno itu.

Sehun benci itu. Sangat. Sehun hanya ingin Kai bercinta dengannya seorang. Sehun ingin ia satu-satunya tubuh telanjang yang Jongin lihat –dan Kai juga jika mereka melakukan _threesome_ –. Sehun pencemburu dan posesif, tapi ia tahu ia tak memiliki hak apapun untuk melarang si Kembar.

 _Karena ia hanya_ _pelayan mereka_.

Mungkin ini saatnya Sehun pergi dari sini, dari kehidupan kedua orang yang ia cintai. Kehidupan kedua _tuannya_. Demi keselamatan bayinya, ia harus pergi dari Jongin dan Kai. Sehun sudah memutuskan, ia segera mengambil kopernya dan memasukkan baju-bajunya ke dalam sana. Ia menelepon Chanyeol, salah satu teman kampusnya, untuk menjemputnya dengan mobil dan membantunya untuk memindahkan barang-barangnya.

Sehun menuliskan surat untuk Jongin dan Kai, surat perpisahannya sebelum berjalan mengelilingi apartemen itu untuk terakhir kalinya, mengulang kembali kenangan yang telah tercipta.

• **JongHun – KaiHun•**

Sehun berdiri di balkon kamar mereka dan pikirannya kembali mengulang aktifitas panasnya dan Jongin di sana.

" _Ngghhhh~~~" desah Sehun panjang ketika penis besar Jongin memasuki lubangnya yang basah itu._

 _Kai sedang pergi keluar siang itu, membuat Jongin bisa memiliki Sehun sepenuhnya. Jongin telah mengikatnya di kamar dengan dildo yang bergetar dilubangnya dan penjepit puting juga cincin penis selama sejam lebih. Jongin memainkan getaran di lubang Sehun dengan remote kecil ditangannya sementara ia sendiri sedang mengurus pekerjaannya lewat telepon, membuat Sehun harus mati-matian menahan desahannya._

 _Dan setelah Sehun orgasme kering 3 kali di kamar, Jongin melepaskan semua benda menyiksa itu dari tubuh Sehun dan mengangkatnya ke balkon kamar mereka. Jongin hanya menurunkan celananya hingga penis tegangnya terlepas dari sangkarnya lalu langsung memasuki lubang Sehun yang sudah sensitif._

 _Jongin selalu suka ini, memamerkan tubuh telanjang Sehun pada dunia dan membuat mereka sadar bahwa mereka hanya bisa melihat namun tak bisa menyentuh._

" _Kau masih sangat ketat, Sehunnie. Sepertinya satu dildo saja tak cukup untuk membuat lubangmu longgar, perlu kita coba dengan dua dildo, hm?" tanya Jongin mengerang di telinga Sehun sambil menghentakan panggulnya keras._

" _AHH! AHH! AHH!" desah Sehun terkejut dengan tempo Jongin yang berubah tiba-tiba itu, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, Sehun menyukainya. Sehun selalu menyukainya ketika Jongin ataupun Kai menghujam lubangnya dengan keras, dalam, dan cepat –meski lubangnya akan perih dan sakit setelah itu–._

 _Jongin memeluk pinggang ramping Sehun dan semakin mempercepat temponya, membuat desahan Sehun semakin keras dan seksi. "Kau tahu, tetangga kita bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas jika kau tak mengecilkan suaramu, Sehunnie," bisik Jongin lalu mengerang keenakan._

 _Mata Sehun membelalak lebar ketika menyadari itu. Satu tangannya langsung menutupi mulutnya, mencoba menahan desahannya, sedangkan satu tangannya mencengkram tangan Jongin yang memeluk pinggangnya._

" _Mmmffhhh!" desah Sehun tertahan ketika Jongin menghujam prostatnya._

" _Lubangmu semakin mengetat, Sehunnie. Apa kau menyukainya, hm? Kau ingin tetangga kita keluar balkon dan melihat bagaimana kau menunggangiku? Kau ingin memperlihatkan padanya bagaimana lubangmu melahap penis besarku, hm?" tanya Jongin mengerang dan menghujam lebih keras pada prostat Sehun._

 _Sehun menggeleng kuat, tangannya menekan mulutnya agar desahannya tak terlalu keras apalagi dengan kenikmatan yang diterima tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam erat karena tak mampu menerima sensasi ini._

 _Jongin menengokan dagu Sehun ke samping membuat Sehun bingung sementara bibirnya menandai leher Sehun. "Buka matamu, Sehunnie, kita punya penonton."_

 _Mata Sehun terbuka lebar dan langsung bisa melihat tetangga mereka, Huang Zitao, sedang menatap mereka tampak terkejut dan malu. Sehun memandang pria itu horor dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat._

" _Jonghh— janghhh— hentikanhh—" Sehun berusaha menyuruh Jongin berhenti, wajahnya sudah memerah malu karena tetangga mereka sedang melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini._

" _Kau yakin, Sehunnie? Lihat penismu begitu tegang dan lubangmu semakin mengetat erat. Tampaknya kau sangat menyukai ini, huh?" tanya Jongin menyeringai._

 _Pria tan itu menggeser bangku mereka sehingga menghadap tetangga mereka lalu mencengkram kedua paha Sehun dan mengangkatnya, membuat Sehun mengangkang lebar dan tetangga mereka itu bisa melihat jelas bagaimana penis Jongin menghujam lubang Sehun._

" _ANDWAENGHH! NGHHH! NGHHH!" seru Sehun mendesah keras sambil menggeleng kuat. Rasanya begitu malu tapi juga membuat tubuhnya semakin sensitif, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan tersentak-sentak karena perpaduan sensasi itu._

 _Matanya menatap horor ketika melihat Huang Zitao mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai memvideokan Sehun. Sehun menggeleng keras tapi tak bisa berhenti mendesah apalagi prostatnya ditumbuk dengan brutal oleh Jongin dan titik-titik sensitif di lehernya dihisap oleh Jongin._

 _Sehun bisa merasakan Jongin menyeringai di lehernya ketika menyadari tetangga mereka itu memvideokan aktifitas mereka itu. Ia semakin menghujam Sehun dengan brutal terlebih merasakan bagaimana dinding Sehun bergetar menjepit penisnya, ia tahu Sehun sudah sangat dekat dengan klimaksnya begitu juga Jongin._

" _JONGHHH! HAAANGGGHHHH!"_

" _Bersama, sayang. Keluarkan bersama," erang Jongin menumbuk semakin brutal karena ia sudah sangat dekat._

" _JONGINNIEEE!" seru Sehun menyemburkan spermanya ke dadanya._

" _SEHUNNIE!" Jongin menyemburkan spermanya ke dalam lubang Sehun._

 _Tetangga mereka itu menyeringai pada Sehun sambil menyimpan video mereka sebelum masuk ke dalam apartemennya sendiri. Air mata Sehun mengalir dan ia terisak pelan, ia benar-benar sangat malu dan ia benci ini._

 _Jongin mengeluarkan penisnya pelan, mengangkat tubuh Sehun untuk masuk ke kamar, langsung menuju kamar mandi dan mendudukkannya di closet._

" _Hei, Sehunnie, kenapa menangis? Maafkan aku, Sehunnie , jika itu berlebihan," kata Jongin berlutut diantara kaki Sehun, mengusap air mata Sehun dengan lembut dan mengecupi seluruh wajah Sehun._

 _Sehun terisak namun memeluk Jongin, menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Jongin. Sehun selalu menyukai dirinya dipeluk dan dimanja setelah sexy time mereka. Dan Si Kembar jelas mengetahui itu dengan baik. Jongin langsung merangkul pinggang ramping Sehun, mengangkat tubuhnya dan duduk di closet dengan Sehun di pangkuannya._

" _Maafkan aku, Sehunnie. Aku takkan melakukannya lagi," kata Jongin sungguh-sungguh dan mengecupi rambut Sehun dan pelipisnya._

" _Di-dia menyimpan videonya," bisik Sehun terisak._

" _Aku akan membuatnya menghapusnya. Jika kau mau, aku juga akan mengusirnya dari gedung ini. Apapun untuk Sehunnie," kata Jongin mengelus-elus punggung Sehun yang bergetar karena isakan._

 _Sehun mengangkat wajahnya yang berurai air mata dan Jongin segera mengusap air mata itu. Jongin tak menyukai melihat Sehun menangis, apalagi jika Sehun menangis karenanya._

" _Cium aku, Jonginnie," bisik Sehun malu-malu menatap bibir tebal Jongin._

 _Jongin tersenyum lembut dan lega, karena itu artinya Sehun sudah memaafkannya. Pria tan itu tentu segera menuruti kemauan Sehun dan menciumnya dengan lembut dan dalam._

 _Mereka melakukan satu ronde lagi di kamar mandi sebelum benar-benar membersihkan diri dan Jongin membiarkan Sehun tertidur di kamar mereka karena kelelahan melayaninya._

 _Begitu Sehun tertidur, Jongin segera menghampiri apartemen tetangganya itu, merebut video itu sebelum membanting ponselnya hingga hancur. Ia mengancamnya dan mengusir Huang Zitao dari gedung itu sesuai dengan janjinya pada Sehun –meski Sehun tak benar-benar mengatakan ia ingin Huang Zitao pergi dari gedung itu–._

Sehun tersenyum meski hatinya terasa sakit mengingat itu. Itu adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya mereka melakukan di balkon dengan seseorang yang menonton mereka. Setelah itu Jongin hanya mengajaknya melakukan di balkon kalau hari sudah malam dan semua orang sudah tertidur, itupun dengan persetujuan Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng pelan sebelum kembali masuk ke dalam, menutup pintu balkon di belakangnya. Ia keluar kamar dan pergi ke dapur hendak minum. Ia mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya, mencuci gelasnya dan bersandar di konter dapur itu.

Kai dan Sehun sering melakukannya di dapur. Berbeda dengan Jongin yang biasanya sudah merencanakan waktu bermainnya dengan Sehun, Kai adalah orang yang spontan dalam hal ini. Ia langsung melakukannya jika ia sedang bernafsu dimanapun Sehun berada. Di dapur, di ruang tamu, di ruang _laundry_ , di kamar mandi— dimanapun. Bahkan di mobil ketika ia menjemput Sehun dari kampusnya. Kai selalu tak bisa menahan hormonnya.

 _Sehun baru saja selesai mencuci piring ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Itu salah satu dari teman kampusnya yang menanyakan tentang beberapa tugas kampus mereka._

 _Ia sedang bicara serius ketika merasakan sebuah lengan kekar memeluk pinggang rampingnya. Sebuah kecupan-kecupan sensual mulai mendarat di tengkuknya dan lehernya. Kai. Sehun yakin itu, apalagi merasakan tonjolan besar pria itu di bokongnya._

" _Eungh~ ma– maaf, nan– nanti kutel–ponnghh~ la-lagi," kata Sehun cepat berusaha menahan desahannya ketika Kai mulai menggigit dan menghisap bahunya, menimbulkan tanda disana._

 _Sehun tak menunggu respon temannya itu dan langsung mematikan sambungan itu. "Eunghh~~" desah Sehun memejamkan matanya begitu bokong kenyalnya diremas oleh Kai dengan begitu kasar sebelum mengusapnya dengan lembut._

" _Akan lebih menarik kalau kau tetap sambil menelepon, Hunnie," bisik Kai menjilati telinga Sehun sebelum menciuminya, Sehun bahkan bisa merasakan Kai menyeringai saat ini._

 _Sehun menggeleng kuat sebelum berbalik menghadap si bungsu Kim itu. Kai terlihat begitu tampan dan seksi, tapi tatapannya selalu berubah begitu lembut –dan penuh sayang?– ketika bersama Sehun, bahkan dalam sexy time mereka sekalipun. Seperti sekarang, meski kilat nafsu itu terlihat jelas di mata gelap Kai, Sehun masih melihat tatapan lembut itu dimata Kai._

 _Dengan malu-malu, Sehun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kai, merapatkan kembali tubuh mereka, lalu mencium bibir tebal seksi itu. Sehun tahu Kai menyukai ketika Sehun menciumnya, meski Sehun masih termasuk amatir dan selalu kalah jika bertarung lidah, tapi Kai selalu suka ketika Sehun yang duluan mengawali ciuman mereka._

" _Aku merindukanmu, Hunnie," bisik Kai merangkul pinggang Sehun erat, bibirnya masih menempel dengan bibir Sehun._

" _Kita bertemu tadi pagi, kau bahkan sempat-sempatnya membobolku sebelum berangkat," jawab Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tadi pagi Kai membangunkannya dengan penis Kai yang sudah tertancap di lubangnya, membuat Sehun kewalahan begitu sadar._

" _Salahmu terlihat begitu menggoda bahkan ketika tertidur," kata Kai menyeringai sebelum memangut bibir Sehun yang menjadi candunya itu, lembut namun penuh hasrat._

" _Kau yang kelebihan hormon," balas Sehun mencengkram bahu Kai dan mendongakan kepalanya ketika mulut Kai menelusuri rahang hingga lehernya, mulai menandai leher itu. Sudah ada beberapa tanda disana, ada yang dibuat oleh Kai tadi pagi juga ada yang dibuat oleh Jongin sebelum Kai pulang._

 _Si Kembar adalah orang yang posesif, Sehun menyadari itu. Mereka tak pernah memperbolehkan Sehun keluar rumah sebelum ada tanda dari mereka yang menghiasi leher Sehun. Tanda bahwa Sehun adalah milik mereka dan hanya milik mereka._

" _Kaihhh~" desah Sehun ketika Kai menandainya sambil meremas bokong padatnya, panggul Kai bergerak pelan menubrukan kejantanan mereka yang masih terbungkus celana._

" _Aku ingin memasukimu, Hunnie sayang," kata Kai rendah, masih menandai leher Sehun. Tangannya kini sudah bergerak melepaskan pakaian Sehun dan panggulnya masih bergerak dengan tempo lambat memberi kenikmatan pada mereka._

 _Tak lama, Sehun sudah berdiri telanjang bulat di dapur mereka sementara Kai masih memakai pakaian mereka. Baik Kai maupun Jongin suka sekali membobol Sehun ketika mereka sedang berpakaian dan Sehun harus telanjang. Hal itu membuat Sehun malu dan tubuhnya terasa lebih sensitif meski mereka sudah sangat sering melakukannya. Lubang Sehun terasa semakin mengetat dan panas dalam keadaan itu._

" _Berbaliklah, Hunnie sayang. Menungginglah dan buka lebar kakimu, aku ingin mencicipimu," bisik Kai sebelum kembali melumat lembut bibir Sehun._

 _Sehun mengikuti perintah Kai dan menungging, mencengkram konter dapur mereka dengan erat. Namun Kai mengambil kedua tangannya dan membawanya ke belakang, menyentuh bokongnya sendiri._

" _Buka dirimu untukku, Hunnie. Perlihatkan lubangmu padaku," bisik Kai menarik kedua bongkahan padat itu dengan kedua tangan Sehun hingga lubang pink nan menggoda itu terlihat jelas._

" _Kaiiih~"_

" _Tahan mereka, sayang. Jangan biarkan menutup atau kau akan kuhukum," bisik Kai di depan lubang Sehun, membuat hembusan nafasnya langsung menerpa lubang itu, membuat seluruh tubuh Sehun bergetar._

 _Sehun merasa sangat malu, ia selalu merasa malu setiap kali Jongin ataupun Kai menyuruhnya memamerkan lubangnya. Ia juga masih merasa malu ketika kembar Kim itu memakannya. Malu tapi juga sangat menikmatinya._

 _Kai mulai menjilati lubang itu, membuat Sehun mendesah keras dan mencengkram bokong padatnya itu dengan kuat, membukanya semakin lebar._

" _Angghhhh~~~" desahnya keras dan tubuhnya bergetar ketika Kai mulai menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang Sehun._

 _Tangan Kai mengelus-elus lembut paha Sehun yang bergetar sedangkan lidahnya bermain di dalam lubang Sehun yang menjempitnya dengan begitu ketat. Terasa begitu nikmat._

 _Sehun mendesah keras, ia selalu menggila ketika lidah Jongin ataupun Kai berada di dalam tubuhnya. Apalagi saat ini Kai menelusuri dinding Sehun dengan lidahnya yang semakin lama semakin bergerak liar._

" _Nggghhh~~ Kaiihhh~~~ haaaaangghhh~~~" desah Sehun menggeleng keras dan keenakan karena sensasi itu, tangannya semakin mencengkram erat bokongnya dan ia tahu pasti tangannya sudah mencetak cap merah di bokongnya sendiri. Penisnya begitu tegang dan sudah mulai mengeluarkan sedikit cairan cintanya, Sehun tahu ia takkan lama._

" _Kaiiihhh~~~ KAIHHH~~~" Sehun mulai menjerit merasakan klimaksnya mendekat dan lidah Kai bergerak brutal didalamnya._

 _Tapi Kai tak berhenti ataupun menjawab, ia hanya menggerakan lidahnya brutal di dalam dinding Sehun hingga pria cantik itu tak bisa lagi menahan klimaksnya dan menyemburkan spermanya._

" _KAIIIIHHH~~~"_

 _Seluruh tubuh Sehun bergetar dan sensitif setelah klimaksnya. Kai menarik lidahnya keluar dari lubang Sehun sebelum mengecup lubang itu membuat Sehun mendesah pelan. Pria tan itu membuka celananya dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang menegang itu lalu mulai mengarahkannya ke lubang Sehun._

" _Ngghhh~ Kaiih~~ Tung– tungguh sebent— angghhh~" tubuh Sehun tersentak keras ketika Kai memasukan kejantannya langsung._

" _Sayangnya penisku terlalu merindukan lubangmu hingga tak bisa menunggu, sayang," bisik Kai mengerang seksi merasakan dinding Sehun yang masih bergetar paska klimaks itu memijat kebanggaannya._

" _Anghhh~~ Anghhh~~"_

 _Tubuh Sehun tersentak-sentak keras karena hujaman Kai dalam lubangnya. Tangan Kai yang nakal itu memainkan putingnya dengan kasar, mencubit, mengusap, lalu menariknya membuat tubuh Sehun melengkung dengan indahnya._

" _Kau sangat cantik sayangku, tak ada yang sepertimu," bisik Kai menciumi bahu Sehun sedangkan panggulnya bergerak brutal, menumbuk prostat Sehun dengan kasar._

" _AHHH! AAHHH! ANGGHHHH!"_

" _Kau sudah ingin klimaks lagi, Hunnie? Lubangmu begitu ketat," kata Kai mengerang dan gerakannya semakin brutal._

" _KAIIH! KAIIHH! HUNNIE TAK– BIS– SAHH MENGHHH–NAHANHH—"_

" _Sebentar lagi, sayang. Tahan sedikit lagi, kita keluarkan bersama," bisik Kai mencengkram pinggang ramping Sehun dan bergerak semakin brutal, tak berarturan. Pria tan itu terus-terusan mengerang mengejar klimaksnya sendiri._

" _KAIIIH! KAIHHH!" seru Sehun dengan tubuh tersentak-sentak kasar._

" _Sekarang, Hunnie. Keluarkan sekarang," kata Kai bergerak brutal hingga menyemburkan spermanya memenuhi lubang Sehun dan meneriakan nama pria cantik itu._

" _KAIIIHHHH!" jerit Sehun kembali menyemprotkan spermanya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat apalagi merasakan semburan cairan hangat yang memenuhi lubangnya._

 _Sehun menyandarkan tubuh atasnya di konter dapur karena sudah begitu lemas. Nafasnya terengah-engah karena aktifitas panas mereka yang melelahkan itu. Kai masih tak mencabut kejantanannya dari lubang Sehun, pria itu malah membungkuk dan menciumi punggung mulus Sehun itu._

" _Ngghhh~~ Kai~ sudah Hunnie capek," desah Sehun pelan merasakan Kai mulai menandai punggungnya._

 _Kai mengecup punggung Sehun lembut sebelum mencabut kejantanannya, membuat spermanya mengalir perlahan dari lubang Sehun. Pria itu menyeringai dan menikmati pemandangan di depannya, ia selalu suka melihat Sehun kelelahan setelah sexy time mereka dan melihat spermanya mengalir keluar dari lubang pria cantik itu._

" _Baiklah, ayo kita bersihkan diri," kata Kai membantu Sehun bangun dan mengecup bibir itu dengan lembut._

" _Anii, aku ingin sendiri saja. Nanti kau malah membobolku lagi," kata Sehun menolak dengan begitu menggemaskannya._

" _Tidak, Hunnie. Aku janji," kata Kai tersenyum mencubit hidung Sehun dengan lembut._

" _Benar janji?" tanya Sehun mencoba terlihat mengintimidasi. Tentu saja itu tak berhasil, bagi si kembar Sehun bagaikan anak kucing yang jelas-jelas tak memberikan ancaman apapun._

" _Hunnie boleh mengambek dan memarahiku jika aku tak menepati janjiku," kata Kai sambil mengangkat tubuh Sehun membuat Sehun langsung mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kai, berjalan ke kamar mandi di kamar mereka._

" _Okie~" kata Sehun tersenyum manis dan mengecup kilat bibir Kai sebelum menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah malu di dada bidang Kai._

 _Kai tertawa melihat tingkah manis dan lucu Sehun. Sehun bisa merasakan getaran tawa Kai dari dada pria itu yang naik turun. Terasa begitu nyaman dan hangat._

 _Si bungsu Kim itu menepati janjinya, mereka hanya membersihkan diri dan berendam bersama dengan Sehun yang bersandar di dada Kai dan Kai memeluk pinggang ramping Sehun. Mereka nyaman dengan posisi itu dan saling menceritakan hari-hari mereka._

Air mata Sehun kembali menetes mengingat semua kenangan manis itu. Jongin dan Kai selalu memperlakukannya dengan manis dan penuh sayang. Membuat Sehun selalu berharap setiap harinya bahwa cintanya akan berbalas. Tapi Sehun kembali dikecewakan mengingat Kai kembali setelah syuting video porno dimana ia menyetubuhi orang lain dan Jongin yang mendekam di ruang kerjanya, menyunting video dan melihat tubuh telanjang orang lain.

 _Mungkin ini saatnya berhenti berharap._

Sehun mengusap perut ratanya dengan air mata yang mengalir. Jika demi bayinya ini ia harus kehilangan Jongin dan Kai, maka biarlah seperti itu. Mulai detik ini ia akan mencurahkan cintanya yang ia selama ini berikan pada si kembar, pada bayi dalam kandungannya ini. Apapun akan Sehun lakukan agar bayi ini bisa hidup dan tumbuh dengan sehat.

Bunyi bel apartemen mengejutkan Sehun. Pria bermarga Oh itu langsung menghapus air matanya dan berjalan ke pintu. "Ya?" tanya Sehun dari _intercom_ mereka.

" _Sehun? Ini Chanyeol, kau siap berangkat?"_ tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun langsung membukakan pintu, melihat senyum lebar Chanyeol yang langsung lenyap begitu melihatnya. "Hyung, masuklah," ajak Sehun dengan suara yang agak parau.

Chanyeol mengikuti Sehun, melepaskan sepatunya dan masuk ke apartemen mewah itu. "Kau menangis," kata Chanyeol cemas.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, Hyung. Tunggu sebentar, ya, aku ambilkan koperku," kata Sehun menghindari pertanyaan Chanyeol dan segera masuk ke kamar utama, mengambil semua barang-barangnya.

Chanyeol tak mendesak lebih jauh dan hanya mengangguk. Ia bolak-balik ke basement dan apartemen Sehun membawakan barang-barang Sehun, sama sekali tak membiarkan Sehun membawa satupun.

Koper terakhir telah dibawa oleh Chanyeol dan Sehun berdiri di tengah apartemen yang telah ditinggalinya sebulan lamanya itu, tangan kurusnya memeluk boneka larva pemberian Jongin dan Kai dengan erat. Ia menatap sekeliling apartemen dengan perasaan sesak dan air mata yang memenuhi pelupuk matanya.

"Selamat tinggal, Kim Jongin, Kim Kai. Kekasih jiwaku," bisik Sehun lirih pada ruang kosong itu dan setetes air mata mengalir dari mata cantiknya.

Sehun menutup pintu apartemen itu dan meninggalkannya, tak lagi menengok ke belakang.

• **TBC or END?•**

 **NO EDIT. Maafkan jika ada typo T^T**

Kusedang baper jadi begini deh wkwkwkwk gimana yah, perlu dilanjut atau biarin aja endingnya seperti ini? Wkwkwkwk

Aku gemes baca komen kalian semua xD apalagi yang protes karena Uri Sehunnie cuman dijadiin _slave_ doang xD jadi aku bikin sequelnya nih karena ada juga yang minta sequel heuheuheuheu  
Mending ending yang pertama atau yang ini hayoo xD

Intinya terima kasih reviewnya dan jangan lupa reviewnya :D  
 **DAN JANGAN LUPA NONTON TEASER EXO YAA SEMUAAAAA**

 **-willis.8894**


	5. Status Completed

**When Oh Sehun Meet The Kim's Twins**

•

by **willis.8894**

•

•

•

Casts: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Kim Kai

Pairing: JongHun, KaiHun

•••

 **SEQUEL 02 – STATUS.**

Jongin menatap foto Sehun yang tertidur, terpampang di _wallpaper_ ponselnya itu. Meskipun wajah Sehun setelah orgasme adalah pemandangan yang sangat indah, tak ada yang menandingi wajah terlelap Sehun setelah aktifitas panas mereka –kecuali ketika Sehun tersenyum padanya–.

Jongin selalu suka memandangi ketika Sehun tertidur, begitu lelap dan tenang. Tampak begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. Begitu murni. Seperti malaikat yang turun dari atas dan tak tersentuh.

Ya, Sehun malaikat yang begitu murni, _sampai Jongin dan Kai yang mengotorinya_.

Tidak, secara teknis itu salah Krystal awal mulanya. Maksudnya kalau saja Krystal tak menyesatkan Sehun dan mengiring Sehun ke kandang Dua Singa Muda Jantan yang sedang Birahi –Jongin dan Kai–, Sehun akan tetap murni.

Tentu saja Krystal takkan mau disalahkan. Benar apa kata pepatah, wanita selalu benar. Dan salah satu artis terbesar dalam Agency mereka itu mendatangi ruangan Jongin untuk siap mengamuk setelah tahu apa yang mereka lakukan pada sahabatnya yang polos itu. Ya, polos, Sehun terlalu polos dan menceritakan semuanya pada Krystal tanpa menyensor apapun. Termasuk menceritakan pada Krystal ketika Jongin dan Kai membobolnya bersamaan. Benar-benar polos dan naif, huh?

Jongin jelas ingat Kai berusaha menghindari Krystal karena sungguh Krystal yang mengamuk benar-benar mengerikan! Jongin sendiri? Ia sedikit menggunakan otaknya, ia memastikan Sehun selalu di sampingnya sebagai tamengnya dari Krystal –karena Krystal hanya berubah jinak jika ada Sehun seorang–.

Ah, Jongin yakin Krystal masih mendendam padanya dan Kai yang menodai sahabatnya itu. Dan ia lebih yakin lagi jika di Korea ada ' _The Purge_ ', Krystal akan segera menargetkan mereka berdua dan membakar gedung ini.

"Kau tersenyum," komentar suara baritone itu membuyarkan lamunan Jongin.

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya, menemukan Kris, COO S&M Agency itu menatapnya sambil menyeringai dan memainkan alisnya.

"Kau tahu aku bisa memecatmu. Kenapa kau tak mengetuk terlebih dahulu?" tanya Jongin mengunci ponselnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Aku sudah mengetuk berkali-kali, tapi kau sibuk memandangi foto _Sehunmu_ dengan senyum cabul yang lebar diwajahmu itu, Kim Jongin," balas Kris santai masih menyeringai pada CEO-nya itu.

Jika percakapan ini terjadi sebulan yang lalu, Kris pasti takkan berani menjawabi Jongin. Karena Jongin dikenal sebagai orang yang serius dan tak suka berbasa-basi. Seluruh bawahannya harus menghormatinya meski itu sahabatnya sendiri yang juga ikut memulai Agensi ini 8 tahun lalu.

 _Tapi kini Jongin berbeda. Jongin berbeda sejak kehadiran Sehun_.

"Oh, Kim, kau benar-benar mencintainya, huh?" tanya Kris menggoda. " _Fucking finally!_ 23 tahun Kim Jongin menjadi aseksual akhirnya ia jatuh cinta!"

"Tsk, tutup mulutmu, Wu," balas Jongin berdecak.

Apakah ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sehun? Ia tahu ia hanya bisa bergairah karena Sehun. Ia menyukai keberadaan Sehun. Sehun mengubahnya bahkan tanpa bisa disadari. Sehun membuatnya tersenyum hanya dengan memandangnya atau memikirkan pria cantik itu. Sehun mengubah dunianya tanpa disadari.

Hidup Jongin selalu tampak abu-abu baginya. Ia jenius sehingga bisa membangun S&M Agency diumur 15 tahun dengan memanfaatkan penyakit _'seks-maniak'_ Kai dan kesetiaan sahabatnya Kris. Jongin tak memiliki gairah seksual, tapi kreatif dalam fantasi seksual. Ia tak memiliki banyak teman dan merupakan tipe yang kaku dan dingin. Orang yang tak tersentuh. Hidupnya begitu abu-abu namun Jongin menikmatinya.

Tapi Sehun datang menghadirkan warna. Berbagai macam warna. Merah ketika ia sedang bergairah karena pria cantik itu. Pink ketika jantungnya berdetak kencang hanya karena Sehun tersenyum padanya. Biru. Hijau. Putih. Ungu. Hitam… berbagai macam warna dan berbagai macam perasaan bermunculan dalam hidupnya.

 _Dan Jongin merasakan hidupnya terasa lebih indah ketika berwarna, ketika ada Sehun di dalamnya. Ia benar-benar merasakan hidup sejak ada Sehun di hidupnya._

"Kau begitu bodoh, Jongin. Setelah semuanya begitu jelas dan kau bahkan masih ragu kau mencintai Sehun atau tidak?" tanya Kris mendengus melihat wajah Jongin yang tampak berpikir keras.

"Menurutmu aku mencintainya?" tanya Jongin bingung.

"Itu sudah sangat jelas, Jongin."

"Dia pelayanku," kata Jongin menyatakan.

"Dan kenapa kau menjadikannya pelayanmu? Bukankah dia melamar menjadi aktor disini?"

Jongin menutup mulutnya, rahangnya begitu kaku dan tampak berusaha menahan amarahnya memikirkan Sehun menjadi aktor porno. Memikirkan seseorang menyentuh _Sehun mereka_. Memikirkan orang-orang menatap _Sehun mereka_ dengan penuh nafsu. Memikirkan bagaimana orang-orang berpikir kotor sambil membayangkan _Sehun mereka_. Jongin tak menyukai itu. Jongin takkan pernah mengijinkannya. Sampai ia matipun takkan ada yang boleh memiliki Sehun selain dirinya dan Kai.

"Whoa, whoa, tenang dulu, CEO. Kau tampak seperti akan mematahkan pulpen itu," kata Kris mundur selangkah, menyadari aura Jongin berubah berbahaya.

Jongin menatap Kris datar sebelum bersandar di kursinya, berusaha kembali tenang. "Intinya, hentikan asumsi bodohmu itu."

"Kenapa kau menyangkal?" tanya Kris menatap sahabatnya itu serius.

"Aku tak menyangkal."

Kris menghela nafas. "Teruslah seperti itu dan setelah terlambat, Sehun telah pergi dari kehidupanmu," kata Kris meletakan dokumen yang sedari tadi di pegangnya di meja Jongin.

"Sehun takkan pergi dariku," geram Jongin, tampak marah.

Kris hanya mengangkat bahu, mengabaikan Jongin. "Cek lagi kontraknya dan tanda tangani, sekretarisku akan mengambilnya satu jam lagi," kata Kris lalu beranjak pergi.

Jongin menatap pintu yang tertutup itu. Perkataan Kris terus terngiang dalam benaknya, mengganggunya.

 _Apakah ia benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta pada Sehun?_

 _Apakah— apakah Sehun juga mencintainya?_

 _Apakah Sehun akan pergi darinya?_

• **JongHun – KaiHun•**

Kai memasuki apartemen mereka dengan senyum lebar. Tadi ia mampir ke café untuk membelikan bubble tea untuk Sehun. Sejujurnya ia cukup mencemaskan Sehun belakangan ini, wajahnya lebih pucat dari biasanya, ia sering lemas, dan beberapa kali Kai melihat Sehun muntah-muntah. Sehun sedang sakit, tapi pria cantik itu selalu menolak ketika Kai ingin membawanya ke dokter. Dan entah berapa kali Jongin juga membujuknya, tetap saja Sehun tak mau ke dokter dan mengatakan sebentar lagi juga ia sembuh.

"Hunnie, aku pulang," seru Kai menutup pintu apartemen mereka dan mencopot sepatunya.

Tak ada sepatu Sehun. Apakah Sehun belum pulang?

Kai masuk dan melihat apartemen itu kosong, sepertinya Sehun memang belum pulang. Biasanya Sehun akan menyambutnya dengan senyum manis dan kecupan dari bibir mungil menggoda itu, sayang Kai tak mendapatkannya sore itu.

Si bungsu Kim menyimpan bubble tea Sehun di kulkas dan memutuskan untuk tidur saja sambil menunggu Sehun pulang. Ia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur dan terlelap, tak menyadari bahwa ada sepucuk surat di meja nakas yang ditinggalkan oleh Sehun.

 _Kai melihat Sehun dari jauh, tersenyum dengan manisnya saat bermain dengan anak-anak. Sehunnya tampak begitu cantik meskipun wajahnya terlihat lebih dewasa, seakan telah beberapa tahun berlalu sejak mereka bertemu pertama kalinya._

 _Mereka ada di taman bunga, tampak begitu indah namun tak ada yang melebihi indahnya senyuman Sehun terlebih ketika anak-anak itu memanggilnya "Mama! Mama!"_

 _Mereka adalah anak-anak Sehun. Anak-anak mereka. Kai tak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya dengan pikirannya. Ia melangkah hendak menghampiri keluarga kecil nan bahagianya itu, hingga tiba-tiba seorang pria tinggi dengan mata bulat dan kuping lebar itu menghampiri Sehun dan anak-anak itu._

 _Park Chanyeol, salah satu teman kampus Sehun. Kai masih mengingatnya. Dan yang mengejutkan adalah bagaimana Park Chanyeol merangkul pinggang Sehunnya dan mengecup pelipisnya dengan penuh cinta. Lalu anak-anak itu berseru; "Papa! Papa!"_

 _Kai berdiri mematung dan hanya menatap. Ia tak percaya ini. Ia tak bisa mempercayai ini. Ini tak mungkin terjadi._

" _Sehun bukan lagi milik kita, Kai," kata suara familiar di sampingnya dengan lirih._

 _Ia menengok dan menemukan Jongin berdiri di sampingnya bagai mayat hidup, matanya memandang ke arah Sehun dengan penuh kerinduan yang mendalam._

" _Sehun… bukan lagi milik kita."_

Kai terbangun dengan kasar. Nafasnya memburu dan jantungnya berdetak begitu keras, terasa begitu menyakitkan seakan menggedor tulang rusuknya, ketika mengingat kembali mimpinya barusan. Mimpi itu begitu indah awalnya, namun begitu menyakitkan di akhir. Mimpi buruk itu terlihat begitu nyata, seakan Sehun akan pergi darinya, seakan Sehun akan terlepas dari genggamannya. Dan Kai tak bisa melalukan apa-apa selain melihatnya pergi.

Ia menggeleng kuat. Ia tak bisa membiarkan itu. Sehun bagaikan udara untuknya. Ia takkan bisa hidup tanpa Sehun meski itu terdengar sangat _klise_ dan gombal. Tapi memang itu sebenarnya. Kai tak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa Sehun.

 _Apakah Kai mencintai Sehun?_

Kai bisa dengan tegas menjawab, ya. Kai mencintai Sehun. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, Kai jatuh cinta. Dulu ketika berumur 14 tahun, Kai pernah berpikir mencintai seorang gadis dan sangat ingin menidurinya, tapi nyatanya itu salah. Itu hanya penyakitnya sebagai seks-maniak. Selama ini ia hidup sebagai pria dengan hormon seksual yang berlebih.

Tapi dengan Sehun berbeda. Ia tak menyangkal bercinta dengan Sehun adalah hal yang terbaik dibandingnya seks liar atau semua petualangan seks yang pernah ia jalani sebelumnya, tapi tetap dengan Sehun semuanya bukan hanya soal seks. Dengan Sehun ada cinta yang ia curahkan, itu sebabnya ia menggunakan kata bercinta, bukan seks. Dengan Sehun… ada cinta yang seorang Kim Kai curahkan.

 _Kenapa Kai tak pernah mengatakannya?_

Karena Kai tahu ia tak pantas bagi Sehun. Sehun begitu murni meski kepolosannya sudah dinodai oleh Kai dan Jongin. Tapi dimata Kai, Sehun tetaplah murni bagai malaikat dan Kai hanya iblis dalam kegelapan.

Kai bahkan tak menjadikan Sehun sebagai orang pertama untuk melepas keperjakaannya, tidak seperti Jongin. Kai bahkan bodoh dalam pelajaran, yang ia tahu hanya soal seks, tidak seperti Jongin. Dan bahkan Sehun memilih Jongin untuk mengambil keperawanannya daripada Kai. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Kai selalu kalah dari Jongin. Jongin yang lebih pantas bagi Sehun.

Bilang Kai pengecut, tapi ia lebih baik diam dan tak mendengar penolakan Sehun. Ia lebih baik mengikat Sehun dalam hutang dan kontrak sebagai pelayan daripada mendengar Sehun menolak dirinya untuk pria lain, meski pria itu adalah kakak kembarnya sendiri.

• **JongHun – KaiHun•**

"Dimana Sehun?" tanya Jongin begitu pulang dan menemukan Kai sedang minum di dapur.

"Sehun tak menghubungi Hyung? Dia belum pulang," jawab Kai heran segera mengambil ponselnya.

Jongin mengambil ponselnya dan memeriksa, kali-kali Sehun menghubunginya. Tapi tidak ada. "Dia tak ada menghubungiku, apa Sehun ada mengabari akan pulang terlambat tadi pagi?" tanya Jongin heran.

Kai menggeleng dan mencoba menelepon Sehun. Nomornya tak bisa dihubungi. Ada apa sebenarnya? Sehun tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, ia selalu mengabari Kai dan Jongin jika pulang terlambat.

"Tak ada jawaban?" tanya Jongin yang melihat Kai mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

Kai menggeleng dengan kening berkerut dalam.

Jongin memutuskan untuk kembali menelepon Sehun tapi nomornya juga tak bisa dihubungi. "Aneh," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Oh, Krys, apa kau bersama Sehun?" tanya Kai.

Jongin menatap Kai yang sedang menelepon Krystal. Ia ingin segera mengetahui kabar Sehun, tapi ia memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum menanyakan soal Sehun lagi.

Setelah mandi, Jongin berganti pakaian dan melihat Kai masih di dapur sibuk dengan ponselnya dan keningnya terus berkerut. Tampak berpikir keras. Ini cukup mengherankan bagi Jongin, karena seumur hidup Jongin tak pernah melihat adiknya berpikir sekeras ini. _Oops, Kai mungkin merobek semua dokumen pentingnya jika ia mendengar hal ini_.

Si Sulung Kim itu hendak keluar kamar namun matanya menangkap sebuah amplop di meja nakas. Ia tampak bingung dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambilnya. Ada tulisan tangan Sehun yang sangat di kenalnya di amplop itu.

 _Untuk Kim Jongin dan Kim Kai._

"Apa ada kabar?" tanya Jongin keluar kamar sambil membawa amplop putih itu.

Kai menggeleng masih fokus pada ponselnya. "Aku menghubungi Krystal dan katanya Sehun tak bersamanya, aku menelpon Park Chanyeol tapi ia mengatakan ia tak mendapatkan kabar dari Sehun sama sekali," jawab Kai terdengar frustasi.

"Sehun meninggalkan surat," kata Jongin mengangkat amplop ditangannya itu, membuat Kai langsung menatapnya cukup terkejut dan penasaran.

"Dimana?"

"Di meja nakas. Sepertinya kau tak menyadarinya sama sekali," kata Jongin mendengus sebelum duduk di hadapan Kai dengan surat Sehun.

 _Teruntuk Kim Jongin dan Kim Kai._

 _Aku merasa seperti pengecut karena tak bisa mengatakkannya secara langsung. Aku minta maaf jika harus mengatakan dengan cara seperti ini, tapi kurasa hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan._

 _Jongin, Kai, aku memiliki satu permintaan. Aku ingin merubah kontrak kita. Aku tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan menjadi pelayan pribadi kalian, aku tak bisa lagi menjadi pelayan seksual kalian. Aku akan mengembalikan semua uang yang telah kalian keluarkan untuk perawatan ibuku. Aku akan mencicil setiap bulan dan menggantinya, termasuk bunga pinjamannya juga. Hanya saja, kumohon tolong jangan suruh aku menjadi pelayan seksual lagi. Aku mohon._

 _Maafkan jika ini terdengar tak adil dan kurang ajar karena aku adalah pihak yang meminjam uang kalian, tapi kumohon kalian bisa mempertimbangkan kembali dan mengabulkan permohonanku._

 _Salam sayang,_

 _Sehun._

 _P.S: Kuharap kalian hidup dengan baik dan akur. Jongin, jangan melupakan makan siang dan makan malammu. Kai, jangan sering-sering makan junk-food atau makan diluar. Aku menyayangi kalian, terima kasih atas sebulan ini._

Kedua kembar Kim itu hanya terdiam ketika membaca surat Sehun. Kai telah merebut surat itu dari kakak kembarnya dan terus-terusan membaca ulang, seakan ingin memastikan apakah apa yang ia baca benar.

Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipis Kai. Sehun pergi. Kenyataan itu terlalu tiba-tiba dan tak pernah di duganya, bagaikan kereta yang menabraknya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ini tak boleh terjadi. Sehun tak boleh pergi. Sehun harus terus bersamanya seumur hidupnya. Ia tak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi begitu saja.

"Kita harus cari Sehun sekarang. Pasti ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan hingga tiba-tiba ia seperti ini," kata Jongin tampak marah.

"Aku akan mandi sebentar, Hyung berangkat saja duluan," kata Kai bergerak cepat. Tidak, ia takkan melepaskan Sehun. Takkan pernah.

"Aku cari ke rumahnya yang lama. Kau coba cari ke rumah sakit tempat ibunya dirawat," kata Jongin mengambil kunci mobilnya.

Kai mengangguk dan segera masuk ke kamar mereka untuk mandi.

• **JongHun — KaiHun•**

Kai melirik pesan yang diterima dari Hyungnya, koper Sehun berada di rumahnya yang lama tapi Sehun tak ada disana. Jongin kini sedang mencari Sehun ke tempat beberapa teman kampusnya sedangkan Kai akan diam di rumah sakit kalau-kalau Sehun mengunjungi ibunya. Ia sudah menunggu selama hampir 2 jam disini namun masih tak ada tanda-tanda Sehun datang.

Pria tan itu memutuskan untuk pergi dan mencoba mencari ke tempat lain yang biasa dikunjunginya bersama Sehun. Tanpa disangka, ketika ia baru bangkit berdiri, pintu terbuka dan Sehun masuk ke ruangan itu. Sehun langsung menyadari keberadaannya dan berdiri mematung sambil menatap Kai terkejut.

"Ka-Kai—"

"Oh Sehun," kata Kai datar dan dingin, mencoba menekan amarah dan sakit hati yang timbul karena sikap Sehun yang meninggalkannya begitu saja. "Kita perlu bicara, bukan begitu?"

Sehun meneguk ludahnya kasar, jelas tampak takut dengan tatapan tajam nan intens yang Kai tunjukan padanya. Ia hanya menatap Kai mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Hyung? Sehun disini, di kamar rawat ibunya. Cepatlah kemari," kata Kai lalu memutuskan telepon itu, sama sekali tak melepaskan tatapannya dari Sehun yang masih mematung itu.

"Ka-Kai, ma-maafkan aku—" kata Sehun terbata dan berjalan mundur hingga terhalang oleh pintu ketika melihat Kai melangkah mendekatinya.

Kai tak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya melangkah cepat menghampiri Sehun dengan amarah dan hasrat yang terpancar dimatanya. Ia langsung mencium Sehun dengan kasar membuat pria manis itu memekik terkejut. Sehun mencoba memberontak dalam ciuman itu, mencoba mendorong tubuh berotot Kai, namun Kai tak menyerah, ia merangkul pinggang ramping Sehun dengan erat dengan satu tangan dan tangan satunya menangkup wajah Sehun dengan kasar agar Sehun tak bisa menghindar.

"Nghh— Kah—"

Kai tak berhenti dan justru mengambil kesempatan untuk menyelinapkan lidahnya dengan kasar ke dalam mulut Sehun. Ciuman itu brutal, lidah Kai mendominasi mulut Sehun dan pria itu melumat bibir manis Sehun dengan penuh nafsu dan tanpa kelembutan. Sehun semakin lama semakin kehabisan nafas dan terbawa dalam ciuman panas Kai itu hingga tak lagi memiliki tenaga untuk memberontak. Pria manis itu hanya bisa memeluk leher Kai dengan erat dan jari-jarinya meremas rambut halus Kai.

Pria tan itu memberi lumatan kasar terakhir sebelum melepaskan bibir Sehun. Matanya menatap dan mengamati wajah Sehun yang sementara keduanya saling berebut udara untuk mengisi paru-paru mereka.

"Kau tak boleh meninggalkanku, Sehun. Aku takkan mengizinkanmu pergi," kata Kai serak, penuh paksaan dan otoriter.

Sehun hanya terengah-engah dan matanya menatap mata Kai dengan liar, penuh akan berbagai macam emosi yang sulit untuk Kai identifikasikan satu per satu. "Ka-Kai—"

Kai kembali melumat bibir Sehun membuat ucapan pria manis itu terpotong, kali ini lumatannya sedikit lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. "Jangan bicara. Kita bicara setelah Jongin datang. Aku hanya ingin menciummu saat ini," kata Kai cepat dan rendah, menatap tepat ke mata pria yang ia cintainya itu.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Jangan bicara, Sehun. Atau kau ingin kumasuki sekarang tanpa persiapan dan pelumas di depan ibumu yang sedang tertidur? Percayalah Sehun, aku sangat ingin menghukummu seperti itu sekarang ini, jangan memancingku," ancam Kai dengan kilat nafsu berbahaya dimatanya.

Sehun hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya kasar dan mengangguk-angguk patuh. Sejujurnya ia teransang, entah kenapa tiba-tiba hormonnya bergejolak dan ancaman Kai terdengar sangat seksi baginya. Ia _ingin_ Kai menghukumnya sekarang, tapi ia juga tak ingin ibunya terbangun dan memergokinya sedang dibobol oleh pria yang tak dikenal ibunya itu. Terlebih ia sedang mengandung sekarang, dan ia takut kalau ia keguguran karena melakukan seks.

"Bagus," kata Kai melihat Sehun menurut dan menarik tangan pria itu ke sofa. Ia mendudukan Sehun dipangkuannya dan langsung melumat bibir manis pria itu.

Sehun hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan Kai melumat bibirnya, tangan Kai tak bisa diam dan mulai menyentuh tubuhnya, membuka kancing-kancing kemejanya. Ia cukup kewalahan untuk mengimbangi Kai karena tampaknya Kai tak pernah puas mencium Sehun. Ciuman Kai turun ke rahangnya hingga leher jenjangnya, memberikan tanda-tanda kepemilikan yang baru untuk menggantikan yang mulai memudar sementara Sehun berusaha untuk menahan desahannya agar ibunya tak terbangun.

"Kau milikku, Sehun. Kau milik _kami_ ," kata Kai posesif meremas kedua bongkahan padat nan bulat milik Sehun dan kembali menandai bahu kanan Sehun yang kini sudah terekspos.

"Enghh~~" lenguh Sehun sepelan yang ia bisa, namun terdengar keras di ruangan yang sunyi itu. Sehun bahkan merasa ia bisa mendengar deru nafasnya yang cepat itu.

"Pelankan suaramu, Sayang. Ibumu bisa terbangun," bisik Kai menyeringai sementara bibirnya tak menjauh dari kulit putih mulus Sehun, menyusuri hingga mencapai dada pria itu dan menggigit putingnya.

"AKH! KAI!" pekik Sehun terkejut dan meremas rambut Kai, berusaha menahan desahannya ketika Kai menaghisap kasar putingnya itu.

"Tubuhmu milik _kami,_ Sehun. _Hanya milik kami._ Tak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya selain _kami_ ," bisik Kai posesif menandai dada Sehun membuat pria manis itu melenguh. " _Sial,_ aku ingin memasukimu sekarang juga, Sehun," kata Kai serak meremas kuat bokong padat Sehun itu.

" _An-andwae,"_ kata Sehun menggeleng kuat. "A-aku tak bisa melakukan itu lagi, Kai. Kumohon jangan," pinta Sehun memelas. Ia benar-benar takut akan keselamatan bayinya meskipun hormonnya menjerit agar hasratnya dipenuhi.

Kai sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya, kedua lengannya berpindah memeluk pinggang ramping Sehun dan Kai menatap Sehun yang sudah acak-acakan itu dengan bingung. "Tidak bisa melakukan itu lagi? Kenapa?" tanya Kai bingung.

Sehun menunduk dan merasa matanya panas. Hatinya kembali teremas mengingat bahwa Kai bukanlah miliknya meski tubuh Sehun adalah milik Kai, milik kedua Kembar Kim itu. Meskipun kini Sehun mengandung bayi salah satu dari mereka, Kai dan Jongin tetap bukanlah milik Sehun.

"Sehunnie, sayang, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Kai mengangkat dagu Sehun dan mengusap air mata Sehun.

Sehun menatap Kai tanpa bisa menghentikan air matanya. Tubuh kurusnya mulai bergetar menahan isakan yang keluar namun ia memaksa kepalanya untuk menggeleng kuat. Tak ingin Kai menanyakan soal itu.

"Sayang, _Princess,_ kau takut aku memaksa memasukimu sekarang? Maafkan aku, _Princess,_ aku takkan memaksa jika kau tak mau," kata Kai lembut dan mengecup seluruh wajah Sehun, berharap pria itu berhenti menangis.

Namun perlakuan lembut Kai justru membuat Sehun semakin tak kuasa mengendalikan emosinya. Hormonnya membuatnya ingin dimanja oleh si Kembar dan ia semakin sadar setelah pembicaraan ini, ia tak lagi bisa menerima perlakuan lembut si Kembar. Si Kembar akan meninggalkannya. Sehun hanya bisa memeluk erat leher Kai dan terisak pelan.

" _Princess,_ Hunnie, Sayangku, kumohon berhenti menangis, _baby,_ " bisik Kai menciumi bahu Sehun dan mengusap punggung pria manis itu.

Pintu kembali terbuka dan Jongin muncul disana. Ia terkejut melihat Sehun menangis dipangkuan Kai dan memeluk adik kembarnya itu dengan erat. Si Sulung Kim segera menghampiri keduanya dan mengusap lembut rambut Sehun dan menciumi puncak kepalanya.

"Sehunnie, kenapa kau menangis, _love?_ " tanya Jongin lembut sambil mengecupi puncak kepala pria manis itu.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dari leher Kai dan menatap si sulung Kim. Pria manis itu langsung mengulurkan tangannya pada Jongin minta untuk dipeluk. Dan tentu, Jongin takkan menolak. Pria itu langsung duduk disamping Kai dan memindahkan Sehun ke pangkuannya, saat itu ia menyadari bahwa kemeja Sehun sudah terbuka semua hanya menyisakan satu kancing di paling bawah dan tanda-tanda yang barusan Kai berikan terpampang jelas.

"Jangan menangis, _my love,_ " bisik Jongin mengusap air mata Sehun dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut, tangannya perlahan turun pada kemeja Sehun dan mengancingkannya satu per satu sambil tetap mencium Sehun.

Kai hanya mengamati interaksi keduanya, masih ada rasa cemburu di dalam hatinya setiap kali ia melihat Sehun bersama Jongin, tapi ia berusaha menerima fakta bahwa ia harus berbagi Sehun dengan kakak kembarnya itu. Si Bungsu Kim mengambil satu tangan Sehun dan mulai mengecupinya dengan lembut membuat Sehun langsung kembali menatapnya setelah Jongin melepaskan bibirnya.

"Kurasa kita lebih baik bicara café bawah, aku tak ingin mengganggu Nyonya Oh," kata Jongin pelan sambil mengusap bibir Sehun yang membengkak itu dengan lembut.

"Aku setuju," kata Kai bangkit berdiri.

Sehun menatap kedua kembar itu bergantian sebelum mengangguk pelan. Ia tahu ia tak bisa menghindar lagi. Ia akan memberitahu semuanya pada kedua orang yang ia cintai ini, namun ia juga akan berjuang untuk bayinya jika mereka meminta Sehun menggugurkannya.

Kai menarik tangan Sehun dengan lembut dan membantunya untuk berdiri lalu merangkul pinggang rampingnya dengan posesif. Jongin berdiri dan melingkarkan lengan kurus Sehun untuk memeluk lengan berototnya itu, jelas tak ingin Sehun melepaskannya. Dan ketiganya segera menuju ke café di lantai dasar.

Begitu mereka duduk, Jongin segera memesankan minuman untuk mereka bertiga dan sepotong kue tiramisu untuk Sehun karena pria manis itu memaksa ia ingin tiramisu.

"Jadi, jelaskan pada kami apa maksud suratmu, Sehun," kata Jongin yang mengamati Sehun yang sibuk menikmati tiramisunya itu.

Sehun terdiam sejenak dan hanya menatap kuenya, tak berani menatap si kembar. "A-aku tidak bisa lagi menjadi pelayan seksual kalian," bisik Sehun bergetar, mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk menahan tangisnya yang kembali datang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kai mengamatinya dengan tajam.

Sehun kembali terdiam, jelas terlihat enggan menjawab.

"Sehun. Jawab pertanyaanku," perintah Kai tampak mulai tak sabar.

Sehun berjengkit di tempat duduknya, takut dengan nada yang Kai gunakan itu. Tapi bahkan kali ini Jongin tak membantunya, ia membiarkan Sehun takut pada Kai dimana itu belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Jelas itu karena Jongin juga marah padanya.

"A-aku hamil. Da-dan aku tak ta-tahu siapa ayahnya," kata Sehun tak bisa menahan isakannya.

Si kembar membeku mendengar itu dan hanya bisa menatap Sehun dengan pandangan terkejut. Jelas tak menyangka akan mendengar kabar ini.

"Ha-hamil?" tanya Jongin mengulang dengan terbata.

"Kau tak tahu siapa ayahnya? Bagaimana bisa?! Berapa banyak pria yang kau tiduri?!" tanya Kai tampak begitu marah dan tangannya terkepal erat.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kai dengan pandangan terluka mendengar itu. Bagaimana bisa Kai mengatakan itu? Apa menurut Kai, Sehun itu pelacur yang tidur dengan sembarang pria?!

Jongin langsung memukul kepala Kai dengan keras membuat adiknya itu menatapnya tajam. "Jangan idiot disaat seperti ini, bodoh. Maksud Sehun, ia tak tahu siapa yang menjadi ayah bayi itu diantara kita," kata Jongin menjelaskan.

Kai berkedip dan memproses omongan kakak kembarnya itu untuk beberapa saat sebelum matanya menatap horor dan segera menengok pada Sehun yang menatapnya dengan marah, terluka, dan air mata masih mengalir dari sepasang mata cantik itu.

"Hun— ma-maaf, aku salah. Aku terlalu marah. A-aku tak bermaksud bicara begitu," kata Kai memohon maaf dan pindah ke samping pria manis itu.

Sehun memukul dada bidang Kai sekeras yang ia bisa sambil cemberut. "Jangan bicara begitu lagi!" perintahnya sambil terisak.

"Tidak akan lagi. Maafkan aku, sayang," kata Kai merangkul Sehun dan menciumi wajah pria manis itu dan terakhir melumat bibirnya dengan lembut.

Jongin berdehem membuat Kai melirik tajam padanya karena mengganggu momennya dengan Sehun itu. "Kalau kau hamil anak kami, kenapa kau tak memberitahu kami, Hun? Kami berhak tahu," kata Jongin melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka dan mengabaikan Kai.

Sehun kembali menunduk. "Ka-karena kalian tak menginginkannya," bisik Sehun takut-takut.

Jongin dan Kai menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Sehun berpikir begitu? Mereka akan merayakan besar-besaran jika tahu Sehun mengandung anak mereka!

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" tanya Kai jelas tersinggung dengan jawaban Sehun.

"Ka-kalian ti-tidak mencintaiku," kata Sehun dan kembali terisak.

Kini Jongin dan Kai menatap Sehun seperti pria itu berkepala dua. Sangat tak percaya bahwa Sehun mengatakan itu.

"Oh Sehun, kenapa kau mengatakan itu? Atas dasar apa kau mengatakannya?" tanya Kai kini marah mendengar ucapan Sehun.

Air mata Sehun mengalir semakin deras dan isakannya semakin menjadi-jadi, namun tetap mulutnya terbuka untuk mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya yang ia pendam selama ini. "Kalian tak pernah mengatakannya. Kalian tak pernah bilang bahwa kalian mencintaiku. Kalian tak pernah memintaku menjadi pacar kalian, kalian hanya memintaku menjadi pelayan seksual kalian! Dan Kai, kau tidur dengan orang lain sedangkan Jongin menikmati melihat tubuh telanjang model-model kalian. Aku tahu itu pekerjaan kalian, tapi aku sakit hati! Aku tak menginginkan itu! Aku cemburu ka-karena a-aku mencintai kalian. A-aku mencintai ka-kalian dan itu me-menyakitkan karena ka-kalian tak membalas perasaanku," kata Sehun terisak. "A-aku tak bi-bisa hidup seperti i-itu lagi. Ha-hatiku terlalu sakit."

Kedua kembar itu begitu terkejut mendengar pengakuan Sehun. Keduanya merasa bersalah karena mereka baru menyadari bahwa Sehun tersakiti karena mereka berdua tak mengatakan dengan jelas perasaan mereka pada Sehun.

Kai langsung memeluk pinggang Sehun dengan erat dan menciumi rambut pria manis itu. "Maafkan aku, Hunnie sayang. Maafkan aku tak pernah mengatakannya. Aku takut kau lebih mencintai Jongin-hyung dan menolakku. Maafkan aku. Aku mencintamu, Oh Sehun. Aku sangat mencintaimu," bisik Kai lembut sambil mengecupi rambut Sehun penuh sayang.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kai terkejut mendengar pengakuan Kai, wajahnya bersimbah air mata dan Kai hanya tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap air mata Sehun. "Ka-kau mencintaiku?" tanya Sehun tak percaya.

"Ya, sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu di agensi kita," aku Kai dan mengecup lembut bibir Sehun.

Jongin memegang dagu Sehun begitu Kai melepaskan bibirnya dan membuat pria itu menatapnya. Jongin tersenyum lembut padanya dan mengusap pipi Sehun. "Maafkan aku terlalu lama untuk menyadari perasaanku. Ketika kau pergi, aku baru menyadari bahwa aku tak siap jika kau pergi dari hidupku. Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun," kata Jongin mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya dengan tegas dan kepastian sambil menatap langsung ke mata Sehun.

Tangan Jongin mengambil sesuatu dari saku mantelnya dan mengeluarkan sekotak beludru biru. Sehun menatap kotak itu dengan mata membulat sempurna, jelas tampak tak percaya apalagi ketika Jongin membuka kotak itu dan sebuah cincin perak terpampang disana. Kai hanya menyeringai melihat ekspressi Sehun dan dalam hati berterima kasih Jongin berpikir untuk membeli cincin sebelum ke sini.

"Tadinya aku berpikir untuk memaksamu menikahi kami agar kau tak pergi dari kami, tapi kini kurasa sudah jelas alasan kami sebenarnya. Oh Sehun, maukan kau menikah denganku dan adik kembarku?" tanya Jongin menatap wajah Sehun lekat-lekat.

"Tolong katakan 'ya', sayang. Atau kami akan menghukummu disini sampai kau menyetujui untuk menikahi kami," bisik Kai ditelinga Sehun. Ancamannya jelas tak serius, tapi ia tak bisa menahan seringaiannya melihat rona diwajah cantik Sehun.

"Aku mau menikahi kalian, Kim Jongin, Kim Kai," jawab Sehun malu-malu.

Jongin dan Kai tak bisa menahan senyum bahagia mereka mendengar jawaban Sehun itu. Jongin segera memakaikan cincin di jari manis Sehun sementara Kai langsung mencium bibir manis Sehun. Jongin mencondongkan tubuhnya dan ikut dalam ciuman itu dengan jari-jarinya yang bertaut dengan jari-jari Sehun yang memakai cincin pertunangan mereka itu.

"Su-sudah, Jonginnie, Kai-yah," bisik Sehun menjauh kepalanya, menghindari serangan dari bibir si kembar itu. "A-aku malu di-di lihat orang," katanya menunduk malu-malu.

Jongin mengangkat dagu Sehun dan melumat bibir itu terakhir kalinya sebelum kembali duduk santai, begitu juga dengan Kai. Satu tangan Kai masih melingkar di pinggang Sehun dengan posesif sedangkan jari-jari Jongin masih bertaut dengan jari-jari Sehun.

"Apa kau sudah memeriksakan kandunganmu, _love?_ " tanya Jongin.

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya memeriksa dengan _test pack_ ," jawab Sehun.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kita periksakan sekarang," kata Kai tampak sangat bersemangat untuk menengok janin di dalam perut Sehun itu.

"E-eh? Ta-tapi ini sudah malam. Dokternya mungkin sudah tidak menerima pasien," kata Sehun.

"Tenang saja, Suho-hyung akan datang ke sini. Lebih baik kita ke ruangannya langsung," kata Jongin tersenyum lembut pada Sehun dan mengecup tangan yang Sehun.

Sehun menunggu bersama si kembar di ruangan dr. Kim Suho, perawat sudah mempersilahkan agar Sehun berbaring di kursi pemeriksaan. Jongin dan Kai berdiri di kedua sisinya tak melepaskan tangan Sehun dari tangan mereka.

"Aku serius dengan apa yang kukatakan tadi, Jongin-ah, Kai-yah," kata Sehun pelan begitu perawat pergi, membuat si kembar menatapnya bingung. "Soal pekerjaan kalian, aku ingin kalian berhenti," kata Sehun menunduk dengan sedih.

Jongin melirik adik kembarnya yang menyeringai padanya sambil mengangguk. Si Sulung Kim mengangkat dagu Sehun agar menatap mereka dan mengecup bibirnya. "Kami mengerti, sayang. Kami akan berhenti," kata Jongin.

Sehun menatapnya terkejut, tak menyangka si kembar akan langsung menyetujuinya. "Ta-tapi bagaimana pekerjaan kalian?" tanya Sehun bingung namun tersanjung.

"Kurasa ini sudah saatnya Hyung dan aku serius menjalankan perusahaan keluarga kami," kata Kai tak bisa menahan senyum gelinya melihat ekspressi kebingungan Sehun.

"Perusahaan keluarga?" tanya Sehun semakin bingung.

"Sehunnie, aku dan Kai memulai bisnis S&M Agensi sejak umur 15 tahun, menurutmu darimana modal semua itu, sayang?" tanya Jongin tertawa.

Mata Sehun membulat dan mulutnya membentuk O sempurna, baru menyadari fakta itu. Kedua kembar itu tertawa melihat ekspressi Sehun sebelum mencium tunangan mereka tercinta itu.

Sebuah deheman menginterupsi mereka, membuat si kembar berhenti menyerang tunangan mereka dan mendapati Suho sudah datang. Sang dokter tersenyum lembut pada Sehun yang merona merah itu. "Halo, Sehun-sshi, senang bertemu denganmu," sapa Suho ramah.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Uisa-nim," balas Sehun yang merasa malu karena Suho melihat kelakuan tak senonoh si kembar padanya.

"Hyung, Sehun milik kami. Jangan coba-coba," kata Kai jelas langsung cemburu dan merangkul bahu Sehun dengan posesif.

Suho tertawa mendengar itu. "Aku hanya memberi salam pada pria manis yang akhirnya bisa menjinakan kalian," jawab Suho santai sementara si kembar mendengus. "Baiklah, sudah berapa lama gejalanya, Sehun-sshi?" tanya Suho sambil mengolesi gel ke alatnya.

"Um, aku tak terlalu ingat," kata Sehun bingung.

"Mungkin sudah sekitar seminggu lebih, Hyung," kata Jongin menjawab.

Suho bergumam dan mengangguk mengerti sambil mulai memeriksa Sehun. Ia melihat monitor itu dan tersenyum pada pasangan muda itu. "Selamat, Sehun-sshi, Anda telah hamil 4 minggu," kata Suho tersenyum pada pria manis itu.

Meskipun Sehun sudah tahu ia hamil, melihat monitor kandungannya membuatnya sangat terharu. Ada kehidupan yang dibawa di dalam dirinya sekarang ini. "Terima kasih, Usia-nim," kata Sehun berbisik tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari monitor itu. Ia menatap Jongin dan Kai yang tampak begitu terpana melihat monitor itu tampak begitu bahagia.

"Ada hal lain lagi yang perlu kuberitahu," kata Suho mengarahkan kursornya ke salah satu bagian gambar. "Ada dua sumber kehidupan disini."

Ketiganya menatap Suho tampak begitu terkejut dan begitu bahagia mendengar itu.

"Kemungkinan Sehun-sshi mengandung anak kembar, kita akan bisa lihat kepastiannya dan lebih jelas 2-4 minggu lagi," kata Suho mengabarkan.

Mendengar itu, si kembar langsung menciumi seluruh wajah Sehun dengan penuh cinta sambil membisikan 'terima kasih' berkali-kali dan pria manis itu tak bisa menahan air mata bahagianya mendengar itu. Tak hanya satu kehidupan yang tumbuh di dalamnya tetapi dua. Ia sangat bahagia mendengar itu apalagi melihat bagaimana Jongin dan Kai begitu bahagia mendengarnya.

Suho menatap bahagia para dongsaengnya itu. Ia tak menyangka hari ini akan datang melihat bagaimana Jongin dan Kai _bisa_ mencintai dengan tulus dan mau berbagi satu sama lain. Ia tahu kedua dongsaengnya telah menemukan cinta dalam kehidupan mereka, orang yang sangat tepat untuk mereka, dan Suho sangat bahagia dengan itu.

"Ada hal yang perlu ketahui, sebagai seorang pria kandungan Sehun-sshi belum tentu bisa sekuat kandungan wanita, jadi kalian harus menjaganya baik-baik," kata Suho memperingatkan dengan serius dan memberikan tisu untuk mengelap gel di perut Sehun itu.

"Kami mengerti, Hyung," jawab si kembar dengan senyum yang tak luntur di wajah mereka. Jongin mengambil tisu itu dan mengusap perut Sehun dengan penuh sayang seakan ingin calon bayi dalam perut Sehun bisa merasakannya.

"Aku serius, Jongin, Kai." Sehun tak bisa menahan senyumnya begitu menyadari maksud Suho yang sebenarnya.

"Kami juga serius, Hyung," jawab si kembar kini bingung. Jelas mereka akan hati-hati dan menjaga Sehun baik-baik. Kenapa Hyung mereka tampak tak percaya?

"Aku bicara kehidupan seksual kalian. Kalian harus menahan hormon kalian dan hanya boleh melakukan kalau Sehun-sshi yang meminta kalian," kata Suho memperjelas dan Sehun berusaha untuk menahan tawanya melihat ekspressi melongo Jongin dan Kai.

"Ti-tidak boleh melakukannya?" tanya Kai tampak horor seakan dunia kiamat.

"Aku tak bilang tak boleh melakukannya, aku bilang kalian boleh melakukannya jika memang Sehun-sshi yang menginginkannya," kata Suho mengulang.

"Hanya kalau Sehun meminta, huh?" tanya Jongin menyeringai nakal melirik tunangannya itu. Kai tampaknya menyadari apa yang dipikirkan Hyungnya itu dan ikut menyeringai.

"Tenang saja, _Princess_ , kami akan membuatmu selalu menginginkan kami," kata Kai membuat Sehun berhenti menertawakan si kembar dan meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar karena pandangan seksi dan penuh nafsu dari kedua tunangannya itu.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong peraturan seperti itu baru berlaku ketika kandungan Sehun-sshi mencapai 5 minggu," kata Suho menambahkan membuat seringaian si kembar semakin lebar.

 _Tidaaak! Usia-nim apa yang kau katakan! Mereka pasti akan menyerangku habis-habisan seminggu ini!_ rengek Sehun membatin.

Dan perkiraan Sehun benar. Jongin dan Kai tak membiarkan Sehun keluar dari apartemen mereka selama seminggu dan bercinta gila-gilaan dengan Sehun selama seminggu itu sampai Sehun sulit berjalan dan tubuhnya penuh dengan tanda-tanda yang si kembar berikan.

• **END•**

 **MAKASIH BANYAAAAAAK REVIEWNYAAAA~~~  
** KULOPEK LOPEK LOPEEEEEK PADA KALIAAAAANSSSS~~~

Yap, cerita ini resmi END hehehehe  
sekalian ini sebagai gift dari aku sebelum aku hiatus :D  
semoga kalian suka yaaaa~~~

Dan tenang aja, seperti yang udah pernah kubilang di a/n htl:  
meskipun aku hiatus dr fandom KaiHun, bukan berarti aku berenti nulis KaiHun. Aku pasti masih nulis dan ngedraft cerita-cerita KaiHun buat ku pos nanti pas balik hiatus hehehe

LOVE Y'ALL! THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR ALL LOVES AND SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY!  
GOOD DAY, BABIES! :3  
 **-willis.8894**

 **P.S: expect more other stories update from me today because tomorrow i won't update KaiHun anymore till further notice hehehe**


End file.
